Secuestradas
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Jack, Dean y Víctor son los criminales más peligrosos del inframundo, y ahora darán su mayor golpe al secuestrar a las tres chicas más importantes del inframundo , pero ¿Qué pasara cuando estos tres se enamoren de sus secuestradas y ellas de sus secuestradores?
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Hola mi nombres es Jack Styles, soy el Ghost Rider , al que conocen como el Sekiryuutei y soy un maldito sicópata que le gusta matar gente y verlos como sufren, yo junto a mis hermanos provocamos caos en todo el mundo, mi hermano Dean que era un Ghoul y mi hermano Víctor que era un hombre lobo, nosotros somos caos puro, traemos destrucción en donde vamos, pero la verdad es que no somos hermanos de sangre pero nos tratamos como si lo fuéramos_**

 ** _Les contare como inicio todo, cuando tenía 8 años vi como mi familia fue asesinada por demonios, si escucharon bien, fueron asesinados por demonios, al parecer esos malditos me buscaban para matarme, la razón, no lo sé pero en realidad casi no me afecto la muerte de mi familia, me encontraba corriendo en un bosque lleno de heridas, al final caí al suelo y escuchaba como los demonios se acercaban pero repentinamente fueron eliminados por alguien_**

 ** _Yo levante la mirada para ver al sujeto que me había salvado y era un hombre con la piel roja que usaba solo una túnica como ropa_**

 ** _El sujeto me ayudo y curo mis heridas, cuando estaba recuperado me ofreció que me volviera su hijo, yo sin pensarlo acepte, el nombre de mi nuevo padre se llamaba Mephisto, me hizo firmar un contrato con mi sangre, al firmarlo él me llevo a un extraño lugar oscuro donde vi por primera vez a Dean y a Víctor, nos presento como su nuevo hermano, pocos días después el me dio los poderes de Ghost Rider, cuando me transforme por primera vez dolió pero lo disfrute, fui disfrutando del dolor por como el tiempo que pasaba, el dolor me hacia feliz pero me gustaba más darlo que recibirlo_**

 ** _Pero un día todo cambio cuando la conocí_**

 ** _En la actualidad_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _En un banco del inframundo se encontraba varios cadáveres de personas en el suelo, pero había tres chicos que estaban robando el dinero, uno era pelinegro con algunas cicatrices en su cara y tenia ojos negros, otro era castaño con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y de ojos amarillos y el ultimo era peli plateado con su globo ocular negro y sus pupilas rojas. Los tres llevaban chalecos negros, pantalones que le asían juego y unos guantes negros_**

Este lugar fue fácil de robar-dijo el castaño

Víctor tiene razón, aun teniendo el mejor sistema de seguridad no nos costó trabajo-dijo el peli plateado

Dejen de hablar y agarren el dinero-dijo el pelinegro

Sí Jack-dijeron los dos

 ** _Los tres sacaron todo el dinero y lo metieron en el camión que traían, el chico peli platino agarro tres cadáveres y los quería subir al camión_**

No Dean, llenaras el camión de sangre-dijo Jack

Vamos, es mi cena-dijo Dean

Ok, pero es la última vez que te permito llevar cadáveres del trabajo-dijo Jack

Sí lo que digas-dijo Dean

 ** _Dean subió los cadáveres en la camión y luego él subió_**

Arranca Víctor-dijo Jack

Entendido-dijo Víctor

 ** _Víctor arranco y se fueron de ahí, pero antes Jack saco un control de su pantalón y presiono el botón rojo que tenía_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _El banco exploto, los tres hermanos solo sonrieron al ver la destrucción que habían causado_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Los tres chicos se encontraban en una gran mansión, entraron, dejaron el dinero en el suelo y Dean fue a guardar su cena en el congelador_**

Otra misión que sale a la perfección-dijo Víctor

Sí-dijo Dean mientras comía un brazo de sus víctimas-¿Quieres Víctor?

Gracias-dijo Víctor tomando un poco del brazo de su hermano-¿Tú no quieres Jack?

No gracias-dijo Jack tomando una cerveza del refrigerador

Aun no entiendo porque robamos ese banco si tenemos dinero de sobra-dijo Dean

Fue por diversión, estaba aburrido-dijo Jack tomando de su cerveza-¿Acaso ustedes no estaban aburridos?

Sí, la verdad estaba aburrido de no hacer nada-dijo Víctor

Yo igual-dijo Dean

Ahora que recuerdo, padre dijo que hoy tendría una misión para nosotros-dijo Jack

Así es Jack

 ** _Los chicos voltearon asía atrás y vieron a su padre Mephisto_**

Hoy tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes-dijo Mephisto

¿Cuál es?-dijo Dean

Tomen-dijo Mephisto entregándole un sobre a cada uno

 ** _Los chicos abrieron los sobres y cada uno vio una foto de una chica, a Jack le toco la foto de una hermosa chica pelirroja, a Dean de una chica pelinegra que usaba gafas y a Víctor de una chica rubia_**

Su próxima misión será secuestrar estas chicas-dijo Mephisto-Supongo que conocen a estas chicas ¿Verdad?

Rias Gremory hermana de Sirzechs, Sona Sitri hermana de Serafall y Ravel Phoenix próxima heredera-dijo Jack

Las tres son futuras herederas de sus canes-dijo Víctor

Exacto, quiero que las secuestren y que las mantengan con ustedes hasta que sus familias paguen el último sentaba de su rescate-dijo Mephisto

¿Y si no pagan?-dijo Dean

Supongo que ya saben qué hacer con ellas-dijo Mephisto

Esto será divertido, no Jack, ¿Jack?-dijo Víctor viendo a su hermano

 _Es hermosa-pensó Jack viendo la foto de Rias_

¡Jack!-grito Víctor

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

Te dije que si sería divertido hacer este trabajo-dijo Víctor

Oh sí, será muy divertido-dijo Jack

¿Cuándo realizaremos el secuestro?-dijo Dean

Muy pronto hijo, muy pronto-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Dos semanas- Capital del mundo demoniaco-Lilith_**

 ** _Los chicos aparecieron a penas cien metros de la sala de ceremonias más importante de la capital demoniaca, podían observar el lujoso y enorme edificio frente a ellos. Las luces estaban encendidas y podían escuchar el barullo de la gente ahí dentro, en la enorme puerta principal había varios guardias con la insignia de la casa Phoenix_**

¿Los matamos o solo los noqueamos?-dijo Dean

Matémoslos-dijo Jack

 ** _Avanzaron a través del enorme jardín que tenía el edificio hasta llegar a la puerta principal, al verlos los soldados de la casa Phoenix se pusieron en guardia_**

¡Alto! ¡¿Quiénes son?!-grito uno

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jack y ellos son mis hermanos Dean y Víctor, ¿Es aquí don se celebra la fiesta de compromiso de Rias Gremory y Raiser Phoenix?-dijo Jack

Así es, ahora márchense-dijo otro guardia

Bien solo queríamos saber eso-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente unas garras de dragón aparecieron en las manos de Jack, él ataco al primer guardia enterrándole sus garras en el cuello, el otro guardia quiso intervenir pero tuvo el mismo destino que su compañero, saco sus garras de sus cuellos y se lamio la sangre que tenía en sus garras_**

 ** _Dentro del edificio_**

 ** _Un grupo de chicos estaban tristes por su ama, se sentían culpables por no haber podido hacer más por su ama, al igual que los demonios que había allí, ellos llevaban trajes elegantes_**

 ** _Pero en una mesa semi circular se encontraban los patriarcas Gremory, Sirzechs junto a su esposa y su hijo, ellos no tenían un mal gesto, es más ellos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro_**

Bienvenidos todos-dijo Riser desde la parte más alta de la sala y vestía un traje clásico de gala blanco-Gracias por venir a esa convocatoria, es posible que muchos se estén preguntando el motivo por el cual están aquí me llena de orgullo y satisfacción informarles que están aquí para presenciar la unión de dos grandes casas del Inframundo. ¡La casa Gremory y la casa Phoenix!-grito – Y sin más preámbulos, les presento mi futura esposa, Rias gremory-ella apareció a través de un círculo mágico, vestida con una precioso traje de novia pero su gesto era de tristeza

 _No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, en este momento quisiera que pasara cualquier cosa para evitar esto-pensó Rias_

¡De hoy en adelante….!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Todos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta principal de la sala, allí podían ver a cuatro chicos con cubre bocas de calavera y de vestimenta negra, uno era castaño, otro pelinegro y el último tenía el cabello plateado_**

 ** _Todos miraban a los chicos y ellos les regresaban la mirada aterrorizándolos_**

¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-grito uno de los demonios

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack le disparo al demonio en el pecho matándolo y asustando a los demás_**

Vaya, ¿Por qué tan callados? ¿No se suponía que era un fiesta?-dijo Jack

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Riser

¿Nosotros?-dijo Jack –Bueno eso es confidencial y algo que no te interesa rubiecito

¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?!-grito Riser

Vaya parece que lo hiciste enojar-dijo Dean

Escucha chico, solo venimos a hacer un trabajo así que no te metas en lo que no te importa-dijo Jack dándole la espalda-Que tipo tan molesto y estúpido ¿No lo creen?

 _Riser intento atacarlo por la espalda pero Jack le dio un codazo en la cara, lo agarro y…_

 ** _Riser fue a travesar una de las paredes del salón_**

Que molestia-dijo Jack yendo por un poco de vino-Pero bueno sigamos a lo que vinimos pero antes-dijo sacando un lápiz cavándolo en la mesa-¿No quieren ver un truco de magia?, voy a desaparecer este lápiz

 ** _Uno soldado de la casa Phoenix quiso atacarlo por detrás pero Jack lo agarro de la cabeza_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Jack enterró el lápiz del soldado en el ojo y el soldado cayó muerto_**

¡Ta-da! Ya no está-dijo Jack antes de tomar un sorbo de su vino-Pero ya hablando enserio, venimos por cosas muy importantes para ustedes y una de esas cosas es ella-dijo señalando a Rias

¿Qué pretendes hacer?-dijo Sirzechs poniéndose alado de su hermana para defenderla

Solo digamos que nos la llevaremos, y a ellas también-dijo Jack señalando a Sona y a Ravel

No lo permitiremos-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _De la nada montones de soldados aparecieron y los rodearon_**

Dean, hazlo-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Dean

 ** _Dean saco una esfera de cristal y la lanzo al aire y Jack apunto a la esfera mientras que Dean y Raxel se ponían lentes negros_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Le disparo a la esfera soltando una gran luz brillante que segó a todos los demonios, los tres aprovecharon la distracción, Jack fue donde estaba Rias y le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente, él la cargo como si fuera un costal y sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo con Sona y Ravel, ellos estaban por salir pero Jack dejo una caja en medio del salón, rápidamente salieron del salón_**

 ** _La luz se fue y todos los demonios recuperaron la vista, ellos iban a salir en busca de Rias, Sona y Ravel pero…_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _El salón exploto_**

Hahahaha, eso estuvo genial-dijo Jack riendo mientras veía el salón ardiendo en llamas

 ** _Ellos se fueron de ahí con las herederas y dejado un gran desastre_**

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _En un gran castillo del inframundo se encontraban los Gremory, Sitri y Phoenix, todos llevaban vendas de sus cuerpos después de lo sucedido en la fiesta de compromiso_**

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?-dijo Lord Phoenix

Ellos son los hijos de Mephisto-dijo Sirzechs-Los tres son los criminales más peligrosos en todo el inframundo, los conocen como los hermanos del caos

¿Pero para que querían a nuestras hijas?-dijo Lady Sitri

No lo sabemos aun pero debemos apurarnos a rescatarlas antes que le hagan algo-dijo Lord Gremory

Hahahahahaha

 ** _Los demonios escucharon una risa de sicópata que se acercaba, las puertas se abrieron revelando un montón de cadáveres de soldados del castillo y a Jack, Dean y Víctor_**

¿Creen que le haremos algo a sus hijas?-dijo Jack acercándose a ellos-Nosotros les entregaremos a sus hijas cuando cumplan nuestras expectativas

¿Qué es lo que quieren?-dijo Sirzechs

Mmm…Víctor ¿Cuál era la cantidad que dijo padre?-dijo Jack

Queremos la mitad de sus fortunas-dijo Víctor

¿Qué? Deben de estar bromeando ¿Verdad?-dijo Lord Gremory

Acaso le parece que estamos bromeando-dijo Jack serio-Pero bueno supongo que su dinero es más importante que sus hijas

Nada es más importante que la vida de nuestras hijas-dijo Lady Gremory

Entonces tienen tres meses para darnos todo ese dinero porque si no les enviaremos los cadáveres de sus hijas por correo-dijo Jack

¿Crees que puedes venir a amenazarnos?-dijo Lord Phoenix enojado

Sí, sí lo creo-dijo Jack

Tú maldito-dijo Lord Phoenix enojado y listo para atacar a Jack

¿Enserio lo quiere hacer?-dijo Jack abriendo su chaleco mostrando varias granadas que estaban amarradas a su cuerpo y saco un control-Si me ataca explotare junto con ustedes, yo me puedo regenerar y también mis hermanos pero dudo que ustedes puedan

Soy un Phoenix, yo también puedo regenerarme-dijo Lord Phoenix

Tienen razón pero estas granadas al explotar sueltan agua vendita y dudo que se cure de eso-dijo Jack poniendo su dedo en el botón del control-Dígame ¿Sobreviviría?

 ** _Lord Phoenix no dijo nada y regreso a su lugar_**

Eso creí, ahora regresando con los de sus hijas, tienen tres meses, pueden darnos el dinero poco a poco pero no traten de engañarlos o recibirán a sus hijas en bolsas de basura-dijo Jack comenzando a caminar a la salida

 ** _Los tres hermanos su fueron de ahí dejando a los padres de sus víctimas pensando_**

 ** _Tiempo después-E.U New York_**

 ** _En un departamento se encontraba Rias acostada en una cama, ella comenzó a despertar y vio que ya no estaba en el salón de ceremonias, a su memoria venia lo que había pasado_**

Por fin despiertas

 ** _Volteo a ver atrás y se encontró con Jack sentado en una silla, Jack se levanto y camino asía ella_**

¿Quién eres y que vas hacer conmigo?-dijo Rias

¿Qué quién soy? Yo soy Jack Styles tu secuestrador-dijo Jack-Y no te hare nada mientras que tú familia haga lo que yo diga, dime ¿Te gusta el departamento?

No-dijo Rias

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una Suite?-dijo Jack

Sabes, me podrías tratar mejor no crees-dijo Rias

En este momento no eres una princesa, no estás en tú castillo donde puedes dar órdenes-dijo Jack-Ahora las ordenes las dio yo

¿Crees que no me escapare? No me pusiste esposas ni nada-dijo Rias

No es necesario, el departamento tiene un hechizo que no te dejara ir, si intentas escapar por la ventana, la puerta o en un círculo mágico, recibirás una poderosa descarga eléctrica-dijo Jack acercándose al ropero que había ahí y saco ropa-Toma, cámbiate, traeré algo para que comas

 ** _Le dio la ropa y salió de la habitación, Rias comenzó a quitarse el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto, ella le echo un vistazo a la ropa que Jack le dio y vio que era de hombre_**

¿Acaso no sabe que soy mujer?-dijo Rias

Que cuerpo tan sexy-dijo Jack entrando a la habitación con una charola que tenia comida

 ** _Rias rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos y no puedo evitar sonrojarse_**

¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-dijo Rias

¿Y a ti a ponerle seguro a la puerta cuando te cambias?-dijo Jack poniendo la charola en el mueble que estaba alado de la cama-¿Te gusto la ropa que te di?

No, son de hombre y yo soy mujer-dijo Rias

Bueno, será mejor que te acostumbres-dijo Jack-Ahí esta tú comida ya es cosa tuya si la quieres comer o no

 ** _Tras decir eso estaba por irse pero Rias lo agarro del hombro_**

Espera-dijo Rias

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Jack

En la fiesta de compromiso dijiste que me llevarías a mí, a Sona y a Ravel, ¿Dónde están ellas?-dijo Rias

Ellas están con mis hermanos y si fuera tú me preocuparía menos en ellas y más en ti-dijo Jack

 ** _Él salió de la habitación y Rias comenzó a vestirse, ahora llevaba puesta unos jeans y una playera negra que tenía una calavera en la parte delantera, ella se negaba en comer lo que Jack le había traído pero el hambre le obligo a comer_**

 _Espero que Sona y Ravel estén bien-pensó Rias antes de comer-Aunque me duela admitirlo cocina bien_

 ** _En la sala_**

 ** _Jack se sentó en el sillón que había y saco su celular y marco_**

Hola Dean, ¿Cómo te va en Rusia con tú chica?-dijo Jack

"Bastante bien y si preguntas por Víctor, él me dijo que también está bien en México con la chica Phoenix"-dijo Dean por teléfono

Perfecto, bueno hermano te veo en tres días-dijo Jack

"Ahí estaré, adiós"-dijo Dean antes de colgar

 ** _Jack guardo su celular y fue al refrigerador por una cerveza, la abrió y se sentó en el sillón y prendió la tele_**

[Crees que fue buena idea darles tres meses para dar el dinero]-dijo una voz que provenía de su brazo izquierdo

Tranquilo Ddraig, todo saldrá bien y si intentan pasarse de listo solo los matamos y asunto arreglado-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se la paso el resto del día viendo televisión y bebiendo cerveza, siendo el Sekireyuutei el no ponía ebrio sin importar cuánto bebiera, siendo de noche se preparo para dormir pero antes fue a Rias_**

 ** _Entro a la habitación y fue a verla y se sorprendió por lo que vio, ella estaba durmiendo, las sabanas estaban tiradas en el suelo y ella estaba completamente desnuda en la cama, Jack por una extraña razón se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de Rias, él rápidamente salió del cuarto_**

 _Maldición es muy hermosa y muy sexy-pensó Jack llevando su mano a su pecho-¿Por qué me corazón late tan rápido?, tengo que hacer algo rápido_

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Rias comenzaba a despertar, ella vio que las sabanas se habían caído dejando ver su cuerpo_**

 _Rayos, espero que él no me viera-pensó Rias_

 ** _Rias comenzó a vestirse pero dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho unos gemidos_**

Oh sí….ahh más duro

 ** _La pelirroja se puso del mismo tono que su cabello al escuchar esos gemidos de mujer, salió de la habitación y siguió las sonidos a la habitación que estaba alado_**

Más dame más….aahh

 ** _La puerta por suerte estaba emparejada, Rias la abrió un poco y se sorprendió por la que vio, Jack estaba teniendo sexo con una chica pelinegra, la chica estaba en cuatro mientras que Jack la penetraba por detrás_**

¿Te gusta?-dijo Jack

Sí…me encanta….se más rudo-dijo la chica

 ** _Rias cerró la puerta pero por desgracia hizo ruido y Jack se dio cuenta, ella rápidamente se fue corriendo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta_**

 _Me vio, ¿Qué hará conmigo?-pensó Rias_

Estas pálida-dijo Jack entrando a la habitación ya vestido

¿Podrías tener un poco más de decencia conmigo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a una puta sabiendo que estoy aquí?-dijo Rias molesta

Si hablamos de decencia vas perdiendo, ¿Qué chica duerme desnuda con un hombre que ni siquiera conoce?-dijo Jack y Rias se quedo callada-Y si traje a esa puta fue por tú culpa

¿Disculpa? ¿Por mi culpa trajiste a esa puta?-dijo Rias

Sí, si no la hubiera traído hubiera te hubiera follado a ti-dijo Jack

¿Tantas ganas me tienes?-dijo Rias

Sí y créeme me las he aguantado mucho-dijo Jack agarrándola-Y creo que ya no lo soporto

 ** _Jack comenzó a besarle el cuello y Rias no pudo evitar gemor_**

 _Mmm, ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?-pensó Rias_

 ** _Jack llevo sus manos a las caderas de Rias y comenzó a subirle la camiseta que llevaba, estaba por quitársela Rias lo empujo y …_**

 **¡SLAP!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte cachetada_**

Sí crees que soy una puta te equivocas-dijo Rias

Hahahaha, eres ruda-dijo Jack riendo-Eso me gusta de una mujer

 ** _Tras decir eso se fue dejando a Rias sola_**

Joder, que chico tan molesto y loco-dijo Rias-Pero tengo que admitir que es lindo

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Ya han pasado tres días desde que me secuestraron, sigo en el departamento, no puedo salir, una vez lo intente y como Jack me dijo, recibí una poderosa descarga eléctrica, durante el tiempo que he llevado aquí Jack sorprendentemente me ha tratado bien, me ha dado buena comida y me ha traído ropa muy linda, aunque no puedo salir del departamento, cada vez que él sale yo me quedo sola._

 _Es extraño pero cada vez que sale lo extraño, no sé porque pero lo extraño, él ahora se había ido por el primer pago de mi rescate_

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _POV normal_**

 ** _Jack junto con sus hermanos se encontraban en un bosque del inframundo, hay seria donde recibirían el primer pago del rescate de las chicas_**

 ** _Ellos estuvieron esperando por un rato hasta que unos soldados del castillo Gremory, Sitri y Phoenix aparecieron pero debes de pelear les lanzaron tres sacos de dinero, cada uno tenía el símbolo de los clanes, al lanzarles las bolas los soldados Phoenix salieron corriendo lo que confundió a los demás soldados_**

 ** _Jack, Dean y Víctor recibieron las bolsas, en las bolsas de los clanes Sitri y Gremory tenían dinero pero la de Víctor tenía explosivos_**

Oh que estúpidos-dijo Jack

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

 ** _Los explosivos explotaron, destruyo la mitad del bosque y mato a los soldados de los clanes Sitri y Gremory_**

 ** _Jack, Dean y Víctor tenían algunas heridas pero se estaban sanando rápidamente, los tres hermanos estaban molestos_**

Víctor, es hora de la caza-dijo Jack

Oh sí-dijo Víctor

 ** _Víctor comenzó o a correr a la dirección donde se fueron los soldados del clan Phoenix, detecto su olor y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar_**

 ** _En otro lugar_**

 ** _Los soldados seguían corriendo pero de la nada…_**

 **¡ROOOOAAAR!**

 ** _Un gran lobo de color café les salió de la nada delante de ellos, el lobo era de una altura de tres metros, tenía grandes y afilados diente y unas grandes garras_**

 ** _El lobo se lanzo contra ellos rápidamente, los guardias intentaron defenderse pero fue inútil, el lobo les desgarro sus cuerpo con sus garras, devoro a algunos_**

 ** _Dejo a tres cadáveres y sus hermanos llegaron, el lobo comenzó a hacerse más pequeño hasta que regreso a ser Víctor que tenia rastros de sangre en su boca y su playera_**

¿Qué haremos con estos tres?-dijo Víctor

¿Me los puedo comer?-dijo Dean

No, ya sé qué hacer con ellos-dijo Jack

 ** _Castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Los patriarcas de los clanes se encontraban en el gran castillo_**

¿Por qué tardan tanto?-dijo Lord Gremory

No lo sé, solo espero que todo haiga salido bien-dijo Lady Gremory

 **¡Toc Toc!**

 ** _Alguien toco la puerta y Lady Gremory fue a abrirla_**

¡KYYAAAAA!

 ** _Lady Gremory había gritado, los demás fueron a ver por qué lo había hecho y vieron que delante de la puerta estaban los tres soldados del clan Phoenix colgados escurriendo sangre_**

Eso es solo una advertencia

 ** _Todos voltearon atrás y vieron a Jack y a sus hermanos_**

No queremos que nos vuelvan a engañar como hace unos minutos-dijo Jack

¿De qué hablas? Te entregamos el dinero?-dijo Lord Sitri

Usted y Gremory sí pero Phoenix no-dijo Víctor-Él nos dio explosivos

¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no te importa tú hija?-dijo Lord Gremory

 ** _Rápidamente Jack fue donde estaba Lord Phoenix, lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto_**

Escucha, si vuelves a hacer una estupidez como esa, mataremos a tú hija y a las demás y será por tu culpa-dijo Jack-Y algo peor, iremos personalmente a tú castillo y te mataremos a ti

 ** _Jack lo soltó y Lord Phoenix cayó al suelo sobándose el cuello, los tres hermanos se fueron dejando a los patriarcas, los demás patriarcas miraban enojados al patriarca del clan Phoenix_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack regreso a New York y caminaba hacia su departamento, entro y se sorprendió por lo que vio_**

Hola Jack..hic..volviste rápido..hic-dijo Rias

 ** _Ella estaba borracha, tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una botella de cerveza en su mana derecha, ella se tambaleaban un poco, Jack miro al suelo y vio varias botellas de cervezas y corrió al refrigerador_**

¿Te tomaste todas?-dijo Jack

Sí…hic…¿no hay más?-dijo Rias

No, iré a comprar más después y las esconderé de ti-dijo Jack

Ahh, ¿Yo no podre beber?..hic-dijo Rias haciendo un lindo puchero

 _Que linda se ve-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack cargo a Rias y la llevo a su habitación, la deposito en la cama con cuidado y esta por irse pero Rias le agarro su mano_**

No te vayas, me siento sola si te vas-dijo Rias

¿Qué?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Cada vez que no estás me siento muy sola, contigo me siento segura y eres muy lindo-dijo Rias

Creo que estas muy ebria-dijo Jack-Yo no soy lindo, ¿Ves estas cicatrices?

Sí, y te ves más lindo y rudo con ellas-dijo Rias

 ** _Jack se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo Rias, ninguna chica le hubiera dicho eso, todas las consideraban un demente y un monstruo pero Rias dijo que era lindo_**

Mientes, yo soy un monstruo-dijo Jack

No, eres lindo-dijo Rias

 ** _En un momento inesperado Rias agarro a Jack y lo acostó en la cama y ella quedo arriba_**

Eres muy lindo, eres la persona más linda que he conocido-dijo Rias

No te parecería lindo si supieras todas las cosas que he hecho-dijo Jack-He tenido una vida muy dura

¿Crees que tú vida es dura? Mis padres me comprometieron con un chico que solo me quiere por mi cuerpo y mi estatus, creo que todos me quieren por eso, ni siquiera se molestan en conocerme-dijo Rias-Pero tú

 ** _Rias se agacho mirando a Jack a los ojos_**

Me rescataste de ese compromiso secuestrándome-dijo Rias

¿Estás feliz que te haya secuestrado?-dijo Jack

Es mejor que estar casada con Riser-dijo Rias

Oye creo que deb…

 ** _No pudo terminar ya que Rias lo beso, eso tomo a Jack por sorpresa pero correspondió al beso, llevo sus manos a las caderas de Rias y ella al cuello de Jack para profundizar más el beso pero los grandes pechos de Rias estaban en medio_**

 ** _Jack cambio los papeles, ahora el estaba arriba, rompieron el beso y Jack comenzó a darle besos a Rias en su cuello, Rias soltó varios gemidos de placer, Jack se quito su playera y le quito a Rias la suya dejando ver el sexy sujetados negro que tenia_**

 ** _Jack llevo sus manos a la espalda de Rias y estaba a punto de quitarle el sostén pero debes de eso la alejo de él_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hacerlo?-dijo Rias

Estas borracha, no tendría sentido hacerlo si mañana lo olvidaras-dijo Jack

¿No me quieres?-dijo Rias

No es eso, solo que aun siendo un sicópata yo no puedo abusar de una mujer-dijo Jack-Mejor descansa

 ** _Jack la acostó y la tapo con las cobijas, Rias rápidamente se durmió y Jack salió del cuarto_**

 ** _Saliendo llevo su mano a su pecho y de nuevo su corazón latía muy rápido_**

 _¿Por qué me pasa esto? Siento algo en mi corazón-pensó Jack_

[Se le llama amor Jack]-dijo Ddraig

¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Jack

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 ** _Rias comenzó a despertar y no recordaba nada de anoche, solo vio que no llevaba su playera_**

Ya despertaste-dijo Jack entrando

¿Qué paso anoche?-dijo Rias

¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo Jack

¿Qué paso anoche?-dijo Rias

Anoche te emborrachaste y follamos eso paso-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-grito Rias enojada

Oye cálmate-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Abusaste de mí!-grito Rias saliendo de la cama y fue donde estaba Jack para comenzar a golpearlo-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! ¡Yo estaba guardando mi primera vez para el hombre indicado!

 ** _Jack agarro lis brazos de Rias y la llevo a la pared_**

Cálmate, solo bromeaba-dijo Jack sonriendo

¿Qué?-dijo Rias sorprendida

¿En verdad crees que lo haría contigo? Ni que fueras tan afortunada-dijo Jack

¿Entonces qué paso anoche?-dijo Rias

Nada, solo te tomaste todas mis cervezas y te lleve a tú cama-dijo Jack caminando a la puerta-El desayuno está listo

 ** _Tras decir eso salió del cuarto_**

 ** _Un mes después_**

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Ya ha pasado un mes desde que fui secuestrada, Jack me ha tratado muy bien a comparación de lo que pensé, cada vez me traía más ropa linda para que la usara, como no había intentado huir él quito el hechizo que me tenia prisionera, tenía la oportunidad para irme pero por una extraña razón no quería dejarlo así que me quede, él ahora estaba en la calle a comprar comida mientras que yo estaba viendo la tele_

 ** _POV normal_**

 ** _Rías se encontrba viendo la televisión hasta que_**

 **¡Toc Toc!**

 ** _Alguien toco la puerta_**

 _Qué raro, Jack tiene llave-pensó Rias_

 ** _Rias fue abrió la puerta y se encontró a dos chicos, uno era rubio y otro pelinegro_**

Hola lindura ¿Estás sola?-dijo el rubio

¿Quiénes son?-dijo Rias

Digamos que somos amigos de Jack-dijo el pelinegro-¿Dinos donde esta?

Él no está aquí salió a comprar comida-dijo Rias

Ya veo, bueno solo le dejaremos un mensaje violando a su novia-dijo el rubio

 ** _Los chicos agarraron a Rias y la llevaron a la habitación, la comenzaron a desnudar, ella puso resistencia pero eran más fuertes que ella_**

 ** _Ella estaba asustada y comenzó a llorar_**

 _Por favor que alguien me ayude-pensó Rias_

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _El chico pelinegro cayó al suelo muerto con una agujero de bala en la cabeza, el rubio mira hacia atrás y se asusto al ver a Jack con una pistola, él rápidamente se separo de Rias_**

J…J…Jack-dijo el Rubio temblando de miedo

¿Qué haces aquí Marco?-dijo Jack

Yo….

Rias ven aquí-dijo Jack

 ** _Rias sin dudarlo se puso alado de Jack_**

Pensé que te había quedado claro que me dejaras en paz-dijo Jack-Acaso no entendiste cuando mate a tu pandilla

L…l…lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro-dijo Marco muy asustado

Claro que no lo haras-dijo Jack

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack le disparo directo en la cabeza y Marco cayó al suelo muerto, Rias seguía asustada y Jack la abrazo para calmarla_**

Tranquila, ya paso-dijo Jack-La próxima vez no hablas la puerta ¿Ok?

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _Jack saco su celular y le marco a Dean_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Dean había llegado a New York en pocos minutos y estaba en el departamento de Jack_**

Así que Marco quiso vengarse de ti, que estúpido-dijo Dean

Sí lo sé, ¿Te los puedes llevar?-dijo Jack

Claro, ya no tenía que comer-dijo Dean

 ** _Dean cargo los cadáveres y estaba por irse pero Jack lo detuvo_**

Espera-dijo Jack

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Dean

 ** _Jack se le acerco y vio su cuello, tenía marcas de besos en él_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Jack

Eso…etto-dijo Dean sonrojado-Nos vemos

Espera-dijo Jack pero fue tarde ya que Dean se había ido

 ** _Jack fue a la habitación de Rias_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack

Sí, gracias por salvarme-dijo Rias

No tienes que agradecerme, descansa un poco hoy fue un día agitado-dijo Jack

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Rias se encontraba saliendo de la ducha, se puso la toalla y se miro al espejo_**

¿Por qué siento esto?-dijo Rias llevando su mano a su pecho-¿Por qué late tan rápido mi corazón cuando pienso en él?

 ** _Rias estuvo pensando por unos minutos_**

Ya lo decidí-dijo Rias

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba durmiendo en su cama pacíficamente hasta que las luces se encendieron provocando que despertara, dirigió su mirada de quien prendió las luces y se sonrojo por lo que vio_**

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _Si quieres saber que fue lo que vio Jack tendrás que esperar hasta el otro capítulo, si tienen ideas para la historia déjenlos en los comentarios_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Me he decidido, no me importa si regreso o no con mi familia, con Jack me siento protegida y segura, me entregare en cuerpo y alma, fui a mi habitación a ponerme algo para él, por suerte el me había comprado un camisón que estaba hecho de seda, con unos tirantes y un doblez que llegaba hasta la mitad de mis muslos, me quite el sostén y mis pantis_

 _Salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Jack, espero que esto funcione porque sino tendré que usar mi plan B que es echándome encima de él_

 ** _POV normal_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba durmiendo en su cama pacíficamente hasta que las luces se encendieron provocando que despertara, dirigió su mirada de quien prendió las luces y se sonrojo por lo que vio_**

 ** _Rias estaba parada enfrente de ella con un sexy camisón que le llevaba hasta sus muslos_**

R…Rias ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack sonrojado y nervioso

Etto…yo no puedo dormir y quería saber si tienes algo para que pueda dormir-dijo Rias

Ahí unas pastillas en la cocina, las puedes agarrar-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Rias saliendo de la habitación

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Maldición no funciono, no me queda que otra que usar el plan B, pero ahora tengo que buscar esas pastillas_

 ** _POV de Jack_**

 _Nunca antes había visto a una chica tan hermosa en mi vida como lo era Rias, ella era la misma diosa de la belleza, con ese hermoso cabello carmesí, su cuerpo increíblemente sexy y esos bellos ojos_

 _Decidí salir del cuarto y fui a la cocina donde estaba Rias intentando alcanzar las pastillas que estaban en un estante, mientras que ella se estiraba para alcanzarlas me dejo ver ese hermoso y redondo trasero, ya no lo soportaba más, fui donde estaba y la abrace por detrás_

 ** _POV normal_**

Tengo algo mejor que te ayudara a dormir-dijo Jack a su oído sensualmente

¿Qué es?-dijo Rias

Yo-dijo Jack

 ** _Rias se volteo a verlo y los dos se besaron, Rias enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Jack y él llevo sus manos a su cintura, Rias separo sus brazos del cuello de Jack y las llevo a la camisa que llevaba, se separaron y Rias le quito la camisa a Jack dejando visibles sus pectorales, su abdomen bien formado y sus músculos_**

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Vi el fabuloso cuerpo de Jack, era perfecto, sus pectorales, su abdomen y sus músculos, él me volvió a besar y esta vez llevo sus manos a mi trasero dándole un fuerte apretón y haciéndome gemir en el beso, yo solo enrede mis brazos en sus cuello y mis piernas en su cintura_

 _Rompimos el beso por falta de aire, Jack me seguía cargando y me llevo a su habitación, me deposito en la cama con delicadeza y comenzó a desabrocharse de pantalón, se bajo sus pantalones junto sus calzoncillos y me sorprendo por ver el tamaño de la polla de Jack, era de unos trece pulgadas, al imaginarme eso dentro de mi me hizo mojar mucho_

 ** _POV de Jack_**

 _Le quite a Rias el camisón que llevaba, dándome una hermosa vista de su cuerpo, esa hermosa piel blanca como la nieve, era sumamente hermosa_

 _La recosté en la cama y comencé a darle beso en su cuello dejando algunas marcas de chupones_

~Mmm…Jack~

 _La forma que gemía mi nombre hizo que me excitara más, comencé a bajar hasta llegar a sus grandes pechos, me lleve el pecho izquierdo a mi boca mientras masajeaba el derecho con mi otra mano_

~Ahhh Jack~

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _La forma en cómo Jack me daba placer era genial, podía sentir como mi coño se humedecía más y más durante que Jack jugaba con mis pechos_

 ** _POV de Jack_**

 _Seguí jugando con los pechos de Rias por un rato más hasta que los deje y fui a su coño que estaba muy humedo, eso me hizo feliz ya que lo estaba disfrutando, comencé a darle pequeños besos haciendo que ella temblara_

~Ahh…Jack...Ahh~

 _Abrí los labios de su coño e introduje mi lengua y la moví levemente_

 ****Sigue…..mmm…que rico~

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Mmm, Jack era fantástico, mi mente comenzaba ponerse en blanco, solo podía agarrar con fuerza las sabanas_

 ** _POV de Jack_**

 _Me movía más rápido mi lengua haciendo que Rias arqueara su espalda, continúe moviendo mi lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos_

 ****¡Jack….estoy por….aahh!~

 _Rias se corrió en mi cara y con gusto tome sus jugos_

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Era el primer orgasmo que había tenido en mi vida, fue increíble pero me sentía avergonzada por correrme en la cara de Jack_

Mmm, sabes deliciosa-me dijo Jack y yo me sonroje mucho

 _Jack alineo su polla con mi coño y me miro_

¿Estás lista?-me dijo Jack

Sí, pero se gentil, es mi primera vez-le dije

 _Jack asintió y metió su polla lentamente en mi coño, se detuvo cuando sintió mi himen, él me miro a los ojos y le di una señal para que siguiera Jack rompió mi himen de una embestida provocando que yo soltara un grito de dolor y que algunas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos_

 ** _POV de Jack_**

 _En los ojos de Rias salían lagrimas, me acerque a sus labios y la bese para que ignorara el dolor, me mantuve quieto hasta que Rias me dio una señal para que me comenzara a mover, metí mi polla por completo_ Volví a moverse pero esta vez con más fuerza

 _en el coño de Rias llegando hasta su útero, ella era jodidamente apretada_

 _Me comencé a mover a un ritmo lento para que Rias se acostumbrara_

~¡Aahh Jack!~

 _Aumente la velocidad y fuerza de mis embestidas, Rias no paraba de gemir mi nombre, la mire y era más hermosa cuando gemía y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor_

Eres muy hermosa Rias-le dije y ella se sonrojo

Y tú eres muy guapo-me dijo Rias

 _Volví a moverme pero esta vez más rápido, me quede viendo los pechos de Rias que rebotaban cada vez que la penetraba, me agache un poco y me lleve el pecho derecho a mi boca mientras la embestía con fuerza_

~¡Más rápido Jack, más rápido!~

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Mi mente se estaba poniendo en blanco por como Jack me penetraba, cada vez que su polla golpeaba mi útero sentía que me corría en ese momento_

 ** _POV de Jack_**

 _Pude sentir como las paredes de Rias comenzaban a apretarme con fuerza , ella se correría rápido así que aumente mis embestidas hasta que me corrí dentro de ella_

~¡Jack!~

 _Rias se corrió dejando que sus jugos mojaran la cama, saque mi polla y mi semen comenzó a salir de ella_

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Eso había sido grandioso, podía sentir como el semen de Jack estaba en mi vientre, vi a Jack y me sorprendí al ver que su polla seguía erecta pero por suerte ya aun tenia energía_

Jack, quiero hacerlo de nuevo-le dije poniéndome en cuatro mostrándole mi culo

 ** _POV de Jack_**

 _Ella era tan jodidamente caliente, sin dudarlo me puse detrás de ella y la volví a penetrar y volvimos a hacerlo_

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 _El sol comenzó a darme en los ojos haciéndome despertar, dirigí mi mirada a mi lado derecho y pude ver a Rias que estaba dormida y desnuda a mi lado, en mi memoria llego todo lo que habíamos hecho anoche, hicimos todo tipo de posiciones y a demás le había quitado su virginidad anal, fue la mejor noche para los dos_

 ** _POV normal_**

 _Se ve tan linda cuando está dormida-pensó Jack viendo a Rias_

 **¡Toc Toc!**

 ** _De repente tocaron la puerta, Jack salió de la cama, se vistió rápido y fue a abrir la puerta mientras que Rias seguía dormida_**

 _Sí es otro idiota como Marco, lo matare-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con Víctor_**

Hola Jack-dijo Víctor

¿Qué haces aquí Víctor?-dijo Jack

Vine a hablar sobre esto de los secuestros-dijo Víctor

¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo Jack

No se siquiera seguir con esto-dijo Víctor

¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

Bueno yo….yo-Víctor ahora estaba sonrojado-Me enamora de Ravel

¿Qué tú qué?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Me enamore de Ravel, sin darme cuenta fui ganándole cariño y ella a mi-dijo Víctor-Y no soy el único, Dean también se enamoro de la chica Sitri y ella de él

No me lo puedo creer-dijo Jack

No te hagas el inocente-dijo Víctor

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

Puedo notar el aroma de la chica Gremory en ti, diría que te acostaste con ella-dijo Víctor-Dime ¿También te enamoraste?

Yo…

Sé que es extraño pero no niegues esos sentimientos-dijo Víctor-Nos veremos en una semana para el otro pago adiós

Adiós-dijo Jack

 ** _Tras decir eso Víctor se fue, Jack miro la hora y vio que aun casi seria la hora de desayunar, salió del departamento a comprar comida_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Los rayos del sol golpearon mis ojos, comencé a despertar y vi que estaba sola en la cama, Jack no estaba, eso me puso triste pero pude detectar un delicioso olor que venía de la cocina, agarre ropa de Jack para vestirme y salí de la habitación, al salir pude ver Jack que estaba sirviendo la comida_

 ** _POV normal_**

Oh ya despertaste-dijo Jack mirándola-Ven el desayuno está listo

 ** _Rias se sentó y Jack también, los dos comenzaron a comer_**

 _Está delicioso-pensó Rias mientras comía_

Oye-dijo Jack llamando la atención de Rias-Lo que paso añoche

Ah eso-dijo Rias sonrojada

¿Por qué de la nada aceptaste hacerlo conmigo? Habías dicho que estabas guardando tu primera vez para el hombre adecuado-dijo Jack

Y se la di al hombre indicado, contigo me siento diferente-dijo Rias-Me siento segura y protegida, ni siquiera con mi familia me sentía así

Entonces ¿Qué sientes por mí?-dijo Jack

Amor-dijo Rias

 ** _Eso tomo a Jack por sorpresa_**

¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes por mi?-dijo Rias

Yo, también siento amor por ti-dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado, el beso duro unos segundos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, los dos se miraron y se levantaron de la mesa, se volvieron a besar y Jack llevo sus manos al trasero de Rias haciéndola gemir en el beso, los dos estaban a punto de repetir lo de anoche pero_**

 **¡Toc Toc!**

 ** _Alguien toco la puerta, ellos de mala gana rompieron su beso y Jack fue a abrir y para su sorpresa se encontró con…_**

Padre-dijo Jack sorprendido

Hola Jack, tenemos que hablar-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Continuara…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

Padre ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

Vengo a hablar contigo sobre un suceso que ha ocurrido con tus hermanos y contigo-dijo Mephisto

¿Y qué es?-dijo Jack

Para que lo sepas tienes que salir a hablar conmigo-dijo Mephisto

De acuerdo, Rias quédate aquí no salgas para nada-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Rias

 ** _Jack y Mephisto salieron del departamento y se fueron a un callejón oscuro_**

¿Qué es lo que sucede?-dijo Mephisto

¿A qué te refieres padre?-dijo Jack

Tú y tus hermanos sean enamorado de las chicas, ese no era el plan-dijo Mephisto—El plan era secuestrarlas, pedir el dinero y si no pagaban deshacerse de las chicas

Lo sabemos pero…

¿Pero?-dijo Mephisto

No pudimos evitar enamorarnos de ella, entiendo que seamos los sujetos más peligrosos y violentos por ser tus hijos pero no podemos evitar enamorarnos-dijo Jack

¿En verdad amas a la chica Gremory?-dijo Mephisto a su hijo

Sí, incluso ya no he cometido ningún robo, asesinato o cualquier crimen que hacía antes-dijo Jack

En verdad han cambiado-dijo Mephisto-Está bien dejare que se queden con ellas pero antes tendrán que hacer un trabajo para que ellas se queden con ustedes

¿Cuál es?-dijo Jack

 ** _Una semana después-Castillo Gremory_**

Solo nos falta dar tres pagos del rescate y Rias y las demás volverán-dijo Lord Gremory

Sí, cada vez estamos más cerca para recuperarlas-dijo Lady Sitri

 ** _De repente las puertas del castillo se abrieron de golpe revelando un guardia que estaba muy agitado, el guardia corrió hacia los patriarcas y hablo_**

Lord Gremory, han robado el banco donde tenía todo el dinero del rescate-dijo el guardia

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los patriarcas

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los patriarcas de los clanes Sitri, Gremory y Phoenix junto con Sirzechs y Serafall se encontraban delante del banco más grande e importante del inframundo, entraron y vieron a montones de guardias en el suelo muertos_**

 ** _Se acercaron donde estaba el jefe de seguridad para hablar_**

¿Quiénes hicieron esto?-dijo Sirzechs

No lo sabemos Sirzechs-sama, los que asaltaron el banco llevaban máscaras-dijo el guardia

¿Cuántos eran?-dijo Lord Gremory

Eran seis-dijo el guardia

Eso descarta la idea de que fueron los hijos de Mephisto-dijo Lord Phoenix

Aun no saquemos conclusiones, tienen la grabación de cuando se llevo a cabo el asalto-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, vengan se la demostrare-dijo el guardia

 ** _El guardia los llevo al cuarto de vigilancia donde había varios televisores, el les mostro el video a los patriarcas_**

 ** _En el video_**

 _*En el video se podía ver como todo estaba normal, hasta que un camión atravesó las paredes del banco arrollando a unas cuantas personas, de el salieron seis hombres con mascaras de calaveras, ellos comenzaron a matar a toda la gente, pero uno de ellos miraba a las cámaras, les apunto con su arma y les disparo*_

 ** _Fin del video_**

Esos es todo-dijo el guardia

¿Ahora qué haremos?-dijo Lord Gremory

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los patriarcas de los clanes junto con unos soldados, llegaron a un bosque donde estaban Jack y sus hermanos esperándolos para el siguiente pago de los rescates_**

Vaya por fin llegan, llevamos esperándolos por tres horas-dijo Jack

¿Y el dinero? Puedo ver que ninguno trae una bolsa-dijo Dean

Acaba de suceder algo que nos impide darles el dinero-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Disculpa? ¿No nos darán el dinero?-dijo Víctor

Es que lo que paso fue….

Escucha, a nosotros nos importa una mierda lo que les pase a ustedes, lo que queremos es el dinero-dijo Jack

Pero lo que acaba de pasar es que robaron el banco en donde teníamos el dinero para el rescate-dijo Lord Sitri

¿Es nuestro problema?-dijo Dean-Solo queremos el dinero

Pero les estamos diciendo….

Escucha Gremory, si quieres a tú hija será mejor que consigas el dinero-dijo Jack-No me importa como lo consigas pero será mejor que sea rápido pero para que no piensen que soy malo les daré tres meses más, ¿Están de acuerdo?

Pero es poco tiempo-dijo Lord Phoenix

¿Lo aceptan o no?-dijo Jack

Aceptamos esa propuesta-dijo Lord Gremory

Bien, ahora nos vamos-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres les dieron la espalda y se fueron de ahí dejando a los patriarcas_**

 ** _Minutos más tarde en New York_**

 ** _Jack y sus hermanos estaban parados enfrente de tres chicos, uno era rubio, otro peli azul y el último era peli verde_**

Bien, ya que les ayudamos ¿Nos darán el dinero?-dijo el peli azul

Está bien-dijo Jack tomando un saco lleno de dinero-Toma

 ** _Jack se lo lanzo y el peli azul comenzó a revisar el dinero_**

Oye aquí falta dinero-dijo el peli azul

No hay esta todo-dijo Jack

¿Acaso nos quieres engañar?-dijo el peli azul enojado

 ** _El chico iba a sacar una pistola pero Jack apareció rápidamente delante de él y saco un cuchillo y la puso en la boca del peli azul, los otros dos iban a ayudar a su amigo pero fueron detenidos por Dean y Víctor_**

¿Quieres saber porque tengo cicatrices?-dijo Jack-Mi padre era un ebrio y un vicioso, y una noche se puso más loco de lo habitual. Mami un cuchillo de la cocina para defenderse y a él no le gusto eso, ni siquiera un poco. Así que lo vi todo, acerco el cuchillo a ella riendo mientras lo hacía, vino asía mi y dijo "¿Por qué tan serio hijo". Y se me acerco con el cuchillo y dijo "¿Por qué tan serio hijo?", metió el cuchillo en mi boca "Le pondré a esa boca una sonrisa" dijo, ¿Y tú?-dijo viendo al rubio-¿Por qué tan serio?

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _El peli azul cayó muerto con una gran cortada en su mejilla, Jack lamio la sangre de su cuchillo y miro a los otros dos_**

¿Alguno tiene una queja por el dinero?-dijo Jack y estos negaron con la cabeza-Bien ahora agarren el dinero y váyanse

 ** _Dean y Víctor dejaron a los chicos y estos agarraron la bolsa y se echaron a correr_**

¿Quién se lleva el cuerpo?-dijo Jack

Hasta la pregunta ofende-dijo Dean cargando el cadáver –Nos vemos hermanos-dijo antes de desaparecer

Yo también me voy nos vemos Jack-dijo Víctor

Adiós Víctor-dijo Jack

 ** _Tras decir eso Víctor desapareció, Jack entro al departamento y vio que Rias no estaba pero escucho el agua que caía de la regadera del baño. Así que fue ahí, al entrar pudo ver el perfecto cuerpo de Rias mojado_**

¡Jack!-grito Rias sonrojada cubriéndose

 _¿Por qué se cubre? Ya lo hemos hecho-pensó Jack_

Te importa si me uno-dijo Jack comenzando a desvestirse

No, yo estoy adentro, espera tú turno-dijo Rias

Vamos-dijo Jack quitándose el pantalón y sus calzoncillos

 _Es tan grande-pensó Rias viendo la polla de Jack_

¿Te gusta lo que ves?-dijo Jack sonriendo

Yo...-dijo Rias sonrojada y desviando la mirada

 ** _Jack entro a la regadera y la abrazo_**

No tienes que avergonzarte, si lo quieres hacer solo dilo y lo haremos-dijo Jack tomándola de la cintura

Quiero hacerlo-dijo Rias

Eso es lo que quería oír-dijo Jack

 ** _Ambos comenzaron a besarse y Jack llevo a Rias contra la pared y comenzó a darle besos por el cuello_**

~Mmm…Jack~

 ** _Mientras en Japón, Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Club del Ocultismo_**

 ** _En una gran academia se encontraba un viejo edificio donde se encontraban cinco personas, una era una hermosa chica pelinegra de grandes pechos y ojos morados, otra era una loli de cabello blanco con un broche de gato, la otra era una chica rubia de ojos verdes, la otra también era una loli pero era rubia con ojos rojos y el ultimo era un chico rubio_**

 ** _Ellos era la nobleza de Rias, la pelinegra se llamaba Akeno, la loli peli blanca Koneko, la rubia de ojos verdes se llamaba Asia, la loli rubia se llamaba Godiva y el chico se llamaba Kiba_**

 ** _Los cinco estaban preocupados por su ama, desde su secuestro han querido ayudar a rescatarla pero Sirzechs les dijo que él y los demás se encargarían_**

Ya no puedo soportarlo, debemos hacer algo para salvar a Rias-dijo Akeno

Pero Sirzechs-sama dijo que no interviniéramos-dijo Asia

Lo sé pero me siento una inútil al no ayudarla-dijo Akeno

Akeno-san tiene razón, como nobleza de Bouchou es nuestro deber protegerla-dijo Kiba

Pero no sabemos donde esta-dijo Godiva

Es verdad, no sabemos donde se la llevo ese tipo-dijo Koneko

Tengo una idea-dijo Akeno-Usaremos el Enroque pero al revés

Eso es una buena idea pero no sabemos dónde guardo Bouchou la pieza de "Torre"-dijo Kiba

Yo si se-dijo Akeno

 ** _Ella fue al escritorio que había en el salón y de un cajón encontró una pieza de ajedrez, la de torre para ser precisos_**

Bien, para que nos lleve todos tendremos que agarrarnos de las manos-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los chicos hicieron un círculo y se agarraron de las manos, un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y ellos después desaparecieron_**

 ** _New York_**

 ** _Los chicos aparecieron en el departamento donde Jack y Rias se encontraban pero no había nadie_**

Akeno-san ¿Estás segura que funciono?-dijo Kiba

Muy segura Kiba-kun, este debe ser el lugar donde ese tipo trajo a Rias-dijo Akeno

~¡Ahhh Jack~ ~¡Más duro!~

 ** _Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar un grito de placer de su ama que provenía de una habitación, ellos se acercaron por suerte la puerta estaba emparejada, ellos la abrieron un poco y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron_**

 ** _Rias estaba en cuatro mientras que Jack la penetraba por detrás, ambos estaban empapados en sudor_**

¿Te gusta Rias?-dijo Jack mientras la penetraba

~Mmm…sí….me encanta~

¡¿Qué estas asiendo Rias?!-grito Akeno entrando junto a los demás

¡¿Chicos?!-grito Rias totalmente sorprendida

 ** _Continuara…._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

¿Chicos que hacen aquí?-dijo Rias cubriéndose con las sabanas

Veníamos a rescatarte pero parece que te la pasas bien con este criminar-dijo Akeno mirando a Jack

¿Son amigos tuyos Rias?-dijo Jack mientras se vestía

Sí, ellos son mi nobleza-dijo Rias

¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? Acostarte con este criminar-dijo Akeno

¿Si sabes que estoy aquí verdad?-dijo Jack

Jack no es tan malo cuando lo conoces bien-dijo Rias

¿Enserio? ¿Si sabes que él es uno de los criminares más buscados en todo el inframundo y el mundo?-dijo Akeno

Vaya no sabía que también era buscado en el mundo humano-dijo Jack

Él es buscado por robos, asesinatos, secuestros y muchas cosas más-dijo Akeno

Olvidaste las torturas, me gusta torturar gente-dijo Jack

Jack no estás ayudando-dijo Rias

Pero dejando eso, venimos a rescatarte-dijo Akeno

No quiero irme-dijo Rias sorprendiendo a su nobleza

¿Por qué Buchou?-dijo Koneko

Quiero quedarme con Jack, con él me siento segura, protegida y además me enamore de él-dijo Rias

 ** _Toda su nobleza se quedo en shock por lo que dijo su ama, ella amaba a uno de los criminares más buscados y peligrosos del mundo_**

Rias ¿Estas consciente de lo que estás diciendo?-dijo Akeno

Si lo estoy Akeno, Jack es el hombre que amo y él me ama a mí-dijo Rias

Así es-dijo Jack abrazándola por detrás

No, no puedo creer esto, te has dejado engañar por este hombre-dijo Akeno-¿No ves que solo te utiliza? Él se deshará de ti cuando ya no le sirvas

Yo no hare eso-dijo Jack

Tú y todos los hombres son iguales, solo enamoran a las chicas y juegan con sus sentimientos-dijo Akeno

Akeno basta-dijo Rias-No dejare que hables mal de Jack

Incluso lo defiendes, Rias tú también odiabas a los hombres y decías que todos para ti eran iguales-dijo Akeno

Eso ya cambio, Jack es diferente-dijo Rias

Es un asesino-dijo Akeno

Tal vez sea un asesino pero él me ha tratado bien desde que estoy aquí, me ha comprado ropa muy linda, cocina deliciosa comida e incluso me salvo que unos maleantes me violaran-dijo Rias

 ** _Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos una vez más, no podía creer que Jack había hecho todo eso por su ama_**

Si regreso con mi familia volveré a tener la misma vida de siempre, nadie me escuchara y me obligaran a casarme con Riser-dijo Rias-Es por eso que me quiero quedarme con Jack, aquí puedo ser una chica normal con una vida normal y tener una relación normal con el hombre que amo

¿Pero que hay con Sona y Ravel?-dijo Akeno

Ellas están bien, al igual que yo, se enamoraron de sus secuestradores-dijo Rias

Sí mis hermanos las aman al igual que yo amo a Rias-dijo Jack-Tal vez seamos asesinos y todo lo que ustedes quieran pero eso no evita que nos enamoremos

¿La cuidaras bien?-dijo Akeno

Akeno-san ¿Qué estás diciendo?-dijo Kiba

Tienes mi promesa que estará segura conmigo, no le faltara nada-dijo Jack

Bien, te la encargamos-dijo Akeno

¿Pero qué dices Akeno-san? Él es uno de los seres más peligrosos del mundo, dejar a Buchou con él es peligroso-dijo Godiva

Godiva tiene razón, si la dejamos aquí puede hacerle algo terrible-dijo Koneko

Yo no le hare nada malo, se los prometo-dijo Jack

Tus palabras no valen nada, has matado a tanta gente inocente que no mereces perdón por ello-dijo Kiba

Sí pero desde que estoy con Rias todo ha cambiado, ya no he cometido ninguna de esas cosas que asía antes….bueno desde hace una hora-susurro eso ultimo –Les aseguro que protegeré a Rias con mi vida, nada malo le pasara y nada le faltara

¿Realmente lo juras?-dijo Kiba

Lo juro de corazón, a ella no le pasara nada-dijo Jack

Está bien, la dejaremos a tú cuidado-dijo Kiba

Se los agradezco chicos-dijo Rias

¿Pero que le diremos a Sirzechs-sama?-dijo Akeno

Nada, no quiero que sepan de esto y tampoco mi familia-dijo Rias-Así que por favor guarden el secreto

Está bien, guardaremos el secreto-dijo Akeno

 ** _Los chicos crearon un círculo mágico debajo d e ellos y estaban listos para irse_**

Cuídala bien, te dejamos a nuestra ama y amiga en tus manos-dijo Akeno

No tienes por qué preocuparte, está en buenas manos-dijo Jack

 ** _Tras decir eso ellos desaparecieron dejando a Rias y a Jack solos_**

Se ve que te quieren mucho-dijo Jack

Si, son como mi otra familia-dijo Rias

Oye ya que se fueron, no te gustaría continuar con…

En este momento me gustaría más comer que tener sexo-dijo Rias

Lo entiendo, vístete yo preparare la comida-dijo Jack saliendo del cuarto

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Los dos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo langosta que había preparado Jack_**

Jack hay algo que siempre te quise preguntar-dijo Rias

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Jack

¿Cómo puede ser que prepares cosas deliciosas? Ni siquiera los chef del castillo de mi familia preparan comida tan deliciosa-dijo Rias

Bueno, en mi infancia estuve todo el tiempo solo, mi madre era muy amorosa y me cuidaba pero cuando murió todo se vino abajo-dijo Jack-Así que tuve que cuidarme solo

¿De qué murió tú madre?-dijo Rias

Mi padre la mato-dijo Jack

¿Qué?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Mi padre era un ebrio y un vicioso, una noche se puso más loco de lo habitual, él era un peligro cuando estaba borracho-dijo Jack-Mi mamá saco un cuchillo para defenderse y a mí también pero eso no le gusto a mi padre

¿Qué hizo?-dijo Rias

Lo vi todo, la golpeo y le arrebato el cuchillo, acerco el cuchillo a ella riendo mientras lo hacía-dijo Jack- Después de matarla, vino asía mi y dijo "¿Por qué tan serio hijo". Y se me acerco con el cuchillo y dijo "¿Por qué tan serio hijo?", metió el cuchillo en mi boca "Le pondré a esa boca una sonrisa"

¿Y qué paso después?-dijo Rias

Gracias a él tengo esto-dijo Jack señalando sus mejillas

¿Tú padre te hizo esas cicatrices?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Jack

Tuviste una infancia muy dura-dijo Rias-Eres muy fuerte a superarlo

Eso lo sé-dijo Jack

Pero ¿Qué paso con tú padre? ¿Dónde está ahora?-dijo Rias

Muerto, está muerto-dijo Jack

¿Mataste a tú padre?-dijo Rias

No, fue un grupo de demonios, un día fuimos a visitar a mis abuelos, ellos al igual que mi padre eran unos borrachos-dijo Jack-Cuando viajábamos por las calles un grupo de demonios apareció y los mato, yo hui de ellos, me cazaron como si fuera un animal, pero cuando estaban a punto de matarme Mephisto apareció y me salvo la vida

Se ve que no es tan malo como dicen-dijo Rias

Él me rescato y me convirtió en su hijo, él fue el padre que nunca tuve, me enseño a usar mi Scred Gear-dijo Jack

¿Sacred Gear? ¿Tienes una Sacred Gear?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Sí, la Boost Gear-dijo Jack activando su guante

Sorprendente-dijo Rias

Sí, pero también me dio otro poder-dijo Jack

¿Qué tipo de poder?-dijo Rias

Prometes no asustarte y que amaras sabiendo de este poder-dijo Jack

Te seguiré amando aun sabiendo si eres un ángel-dijo Rias

 ** _Jack se puso contento a escuchar eso, él se levanto y de pronto se transformo a una calavera con el cráneo en llamas sorprendiendo a Rias_**

¿Eres el Ghost Rider?-dijo Rias y Jack asintió

 ** _Ella se levanto y se acerco a él, Rias quería poner su mano en la mejilla de Jack pero el se negó_**

 **Monstruo-** dijo Jack con voz demoniaca

Ya te dije que te seguiré amando, no importa lo que seas te amare por siempre-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias puso sus manos en las mejillas de Jack, el fuego que rodeaba su cráneo se volvió azul y en pocos segundos desapareció y él regreso a la normalidad, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un apasionado beso, Rias enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Jack y él puso sus manos en la cintura de Rias_**

 ** _El beso duro unos cuantos segundos más hasta que se separaron por falta de aire dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva_**

Te amo-dijo Jack

Yo también te amo Jack-dijo Rias antes de sentir un apretón en su trasero-Oye

Perdón es que estando contigo no puedo resistirme-dijo Jack

Bueno ya que me tienes tantas ganas sería muy malo si te dejo así-dijo Rias agarrándolo de la mano-Vamos a la habitación

 ** _Rias llevo a Jack a la habitación y el resto de la noche se escuchó gemidos y gritos en la habitación_**

 ** _Ahora Rias dormía desnuda en el pecho desnudo de Jack, mientras que este seguía despierto y la abrazaba con ternura_**

Mmm, Jack-murmuro Rias dormida

No dejare que nadie te haga daño y te aparte de mí-dijo Jack antes de quedar dormido

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Jack y Rias se encontraban dormidos hasta que la luz del sol golpeo sus ojos, ambos se miraron y sonrieron_**

Buenos días-dijo Jack

Buenos días-dijo Rias

¿Cómo dormiste?-dijo Jack

De maravilla-dijo Rias

¿Hoy que quieres comer?-dijo Jack

Langosta estaría bien-dijo Rias

Entonces langosta será-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se levanto de la cama, se vistió y fue a preparar el desayuno mientras que Rias fue al baño a darse un baño_**

 ** _POV de Rias_**

 _Mi relación con Jack ha ido de maravilla, cada día siempre nos la pasamos viendo películas, yendo de compras, paseamos por el parque y algunas veces tenemos sexo_

 _Cada día él me pregunta lo que quiero para cenar y me lo prepara, cada día me voy enamorando más de él_

 _Cerré la regadera, tome mi toalla, seque mi cabello y mi cuerpo, me vestía y fui a desayunar junto con Jack_

 ** _POV normal_**

 ** _Rias se sentó con Jack a desayunar_**

¿Hoy que quieres hacer?-dijo Jack

Podemos dar un paseo al parque y comprar algunos mangas-dijo Rias

Me parece bien, acabando de comer iremos al parque y luego a comprarte algunos de tus mangas favoritos-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Rias

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Rias y Jack se encontraban en un parque agarrados de la mano, caminaban como la pareja de enamorados que eran, Jack vio un carrito de helados y le pregunto a Rias si quería uno_**

¿Quieres un helado?-dijo Jack

Sí, uno de vainilla-dijo Rias

Vengo pronto-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack fue al carrito de helados a comprar un helado para Rias y para él, Rias se sentó en una banca del parque esperando a Jack, mientras que Rias esperaba dos chicos llegaron donde estaba, uno era pelinegro y el otro era castaño_**

Hola hermosa ¿Qué haces aquí sola?-dijo el pelinegro

Estoy esperando a mi novio-dijo Rias

Porque no vienes con nosotros debes con tú novio, te haremos pasar un buen rato-dijo el castaño

No creo que unos idiotas como ustedes se comparen con mi novio-dijo Rias

¿Y quién es tú novio?-dijo el pelinegro

Soy yo-dijo Jack llegando con los helados

J…J….Jack-dijeron los dos asustados

¿Acaso estaban molestando a mi novia?-dijo Jack

N…No c…c…claro que no-dijo el castaño nervioso

Rias-dijo Jack

Dijeron que si me quería ir con ellos para tener sexo-dijo Rias

¿Así que acosaron a mi novia?-dijo Jack enojado

N…n…nosotros lo sentimos-dijo el pelinegro nervioso

Sera mejor que se vayan antes que les rompa sus brazos y sus piernas-dijo Jack seriamente

 ** _Los chicos no dudaron en echarse a correr lejos de ahí_**

Toma-dijo Jack dándole su helado a Rias

Gracias-dijo Rias tomando su helado-Oye Jack

¿Sí Rias?-dijo Jack

Con el tiempo que hemos estado saliendo, he visto que casi toda la gente te conoce, algunos te tienen miedo y otros son tus amigos-dijo Rias-¿Por qué?

Bueno eso es porque aquí es donde nací, la mayoría de la gente me conoce desde niño y algunos me conocen por ser el más malo y violento de la ciudad-dijo Jack-Se podría decir que gobierno en la ciudad

¿Gobiernas la ciudad?-dijo Rias confundida

Es una historia larga, mejor comamos nuestros helados o se derretirán-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _Después de comer sus helados y de dar un paseo al parque fueron a una tienda de mangas, Rias compro sus mangas favoritos y Jack los pago, después de eso regresaron al departamento_**

 ** _En la noche_**

Jack, prometiste que cocinarías langosta-dijo Rias haciendo un lindo puchero

 ** _Rias llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo de gala y Jack un traje negro elegante, los dos se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad_**

Lo sé pero te tengo algo mejor-dijo Jack

 ** _Ellos caminaron por unos segundos más hasta que llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, Rias se sorprendió de lo lujoso que era, ellos entraron y fueron recibidos por un hombre peliblanco de unos 40 años_**

Jack-dijo el hombre abrazando a Jack-A pasado tiempo

A mí también me da gusto verte Jeff-dijo Jack

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Jeff viendo a Rias

Ella es Rias, mi novia-dijo Jack

Mucho gusto señorita-dijo Jeff

Mucho gusto señor-dijo Rias

Entonces una mesa para dos, síganme-dijo Jeff

 ** _Jeff llevo a Jack y a Rias a una hermosa mesa_**

Les daré tiempo para que elijan que pedir-dijo Jeff yéndose de la mesa

Jack ¿Cómo es que conoces a esta gente y como te conocen a ti?-dijo Rias

Mi madre trabajaba aquí, era cocinera, en vez en cuando me traía con ella para alejarse de mi padre-dijo Jack-Aquí fue donde aprendí a cocinar

Ya veo, así que te conocen desde niño-dijo Rias

Sí, a Jeff lo considero como un tío para mí y al resto como mi familia-dijo Jack

 ** _Después de unos minutos ellos ordenaron su comida, pidieron langosta tal como quería Rias, minutos después llegaron con su comida_**

Mmm delicioso, ya veo como Jack cocina tan delicioso-dijo Rias

Sí, le enseñamos todo lo que sabe de cocina-dijo Jeff

Oh vamos, yo también les enseñe algunas cosas a ustedes-dijo Jack

Debo admitir que los platillos que creaste han traído a mucha gente al restaurante-dijo Jeff

Perdón que le pida esto señor Jeff, pero ¿Me podría contar sobre el padre Jack?-dijo Rias

No sé si sea co…

No hay problema Jeff, puedes contarle-dijo Jack

Bien, su padre era un completo patán y un borracho, pero no solo él sino también sus padres-dijo Jeff-Nos alegramos mucho cuando sabíamos que él había muerto, porque él no nos preocupaba, sino Jack, era como un miembro de nuestra familia

¿Así que ustedes lo cuidaron?-dijo Rias

Lo cuide como si fuera mi propio hijo y le enseñe todo lo que sabe-dijo Jeff

Y te lo agradeceré hasta el último día de mi vida-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack y Rias se encontraban caminando rumbo al departamento_**

Tienes buenos amigos-dijo Rias

Sí, además de Víctor y Dean son mi familia-dijo Jack

Pero aun teniendo buenos amigos ¿Por qué te volviste uno de los criminares más peligroso del inframundo?-dijo Rias

Yo no diría que soy un criminar sino un mercenario, a veces hago cosas buenas y a veces cosas malas-dijo Jack

Mayormente malas ¿Verdad?-dijo Rias

Oye-dijo Jack ofendido

Solo jugaba-dijo Rias sacándole la lengua

 ** _Un mes después_**

 ** _POV de Jack_**

 _Han pasado cuatro meses desde que secuestre a Rias y dos meses desde que somos novios, la verdad nuestra relación va bien, no hemos tenido ninguna pelea ni nada de eso, nos entendíamos bien, mis hermanos y yo ya habíamos recibido los pagos del rescate de las chicas_

 _Ahora me encontraba en una joyería junto con mis hermanos para comprarle un anillo, pero no cualquiera sino de compromiso, tal vez he lleve las cosas algo rápido pero creo que ella también a estado esperando que se lo proponga_

 _POV normal_

Sigo diciendo que vas muy rápido-dijo Dean

Sí Jack, tal vez debas esperar más-dijo Víctor

Créanme se lo que hago-dijo Jack

Sí tú lo dices-dijeron los dos

 ** _Mientras en el inframundo_**

Ya estoy harto, no podemos seguir así-dijo Lord Phoenix

Opino lo mismo que Lord Phienix, ya no podernos seguir así, debemos rescatar a nuestras hijas-dijo Lord Sitri

Pero no sabemos en donde están, ellos han logrado ocultarlas bien-dijo Lord Gremory

Tengo una idea-dijo Sirzechs- Usaremos el Enroque pero invertido

Buena idea Sirzechs pero ¿Cómo encontraremos a Sona y a Ravel?-dijo Lord Phoenix

Tal vez podremos capturar a Jack y lo interrogaremos para que nos diga donde están las demás-dijo Lord Gremory

Es un plan suicida pero puede funcionar, tendremos que llevar muchos guardias-dijo Lord Sitri

Pero primero necesitamos la pieza de torre-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Mientras en el departamento de Jack y Rias_**

 ** _Rias se encontraba con Son y Ravel platicando sobre sus novios y su relación con ellos_**

Dean, me cuida, me protege y me lleva a restaurantes lujosos, aunque él no come porque es un Ghoul-dijo Sona-Él es muy inteligente y fuerte

Víctor es igual, aunque algunas veces me lleva a lugares pocos lujosos la comida siempre es deliciosa-dijo Ravel-La comida mexicana es muy deliciosa

¿Y tú Rias? ¿Cómo es tú relación con Jack?-dijo Sona

Muy bien, Jack y yo a veces damos paseos al parque o vamos de compras, el es un buen cocinero, me cocina la comida que le pido y siempre es deliciosa-dijo Rias-Es una bella relación

Quien se hubiera imaginado que nos enamoraríamos de los criminares más buscados del inframundo-dijo Sona

Es una locura-dijo Rias

 ** _De repente apareció un círculo mágico de la casa Gremory, de él salieron varios guardias del castillo Gremoey junto con Sirzechs, Lord Gremory, Lord Phoenix y Lord Sitri_**

Onni-sama, Padre, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Rias sorprendida

Rias, que bien que no te pasó nada-dijo su padre abrazándola-Venimos a rescatarte, pero parece que también están Sona y Ravel, eso es bueno

Parece que esos tres no son tan listos como presumen serlo-dijo Lord Phoenix

¿Pero cómo nos encontraron?-dijo Sona

Usamos el Enroque invertido usando la torre de Rias-dijo Sirzechs-Al principio Akeno y los chicos no quisieron darnos la torre pero al final logramos que nos la dieron

 _Chicos-pensó Rias_

Bien es hora de irnos, que la boda comenzara pronto-dijo Sirzechs

¿Boda?-dijo Rias

Claro tú boda con Riser, será justo ahora-dijo Sirzechs

Espera yo no…

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que su padre la agarro, los demás patriarcas agarraron a sus hijas_**

 _Jack, por favor sálvame-pensó Rias_

 ** _Los guardias y los demás desaparecieron del lugar_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

Chicas llegamos-dijo Jack entrando al departamento -¿Chicas?

 ** _Jack y su hermanos vieron que las chicas no estaban, ellos comenzaron a buscarlas como locos pero no las encontraban Víctor había detectado un olor familiar_**

¿Nos dejaron?-dijo Dean

No hermano, se las llevaron-dijo Víctor

¿Se las llevaron?-dijo Jack molesto-¿Quiénes?

Sus padres-dijo Dean

 ** _Jack salió corriendo del departamento y llevo sus dedos a su boca y silbo, en cuestión de minutos una moto negra llego, Jack se subió en ella_**

¡Jack! ¡Espera!-gritaron sus hermanos tratando de detenerlo

 _Iré por ti Rias-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack arranco y un portal apareció delante de él y entro en él_**

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Jack había aparecido cerca del castillo Gremory, al parecer ahí seria la boda, el castillo estaba rodeados de guardias, Jack bajo de su moto y se dirigió al castillo, pero de la nada aparecieron Dean y Víctor derribándolo al suelo_**

¡¿Qué les pasa?!-grito Jack molesto

¿Qué te pasa a ti? No solo puedes atacar el castillo sin un plan-dijo Víctor

No hay tiempo de un plan, quiero salvarla antes que la casen con ese idiota-dijo Jack

Y lo haremos pero no lo lograremos sin un plan-dijo Dean

¿Y que se les ocurre?-dijo Jack

 ** _Víctor vio como una familia de demonios llegaba y se le ocurrió una idea_**

Vengan, rápido-dijo Víctor

 ** _Fueron a unos arbustos y se escondieron, la familia se acerco cerca a los arbustos y de la nada aparecieron tentáculos de los arbustos que los agarro y los llevo atrás de los arbustos_**

 ** _Su escuchaban algunos gritos de terror y se veía como los arbustos se movían, en unos segundos los arbustos dejaron de moverse y de ellos salieron Jack, Dean y Víctor con ropas muy elegantes y con unos antifaces_**

 ** _Fueron a la entrada del castillo y los guardias los dejaron entrar_**

Bien ya estamos dentro, yo buscare a Ravel-dijo Víctor

Yo a Sona-dijo Dean

Y yo a Rias-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres se separaron y fueron a buscar a sus novias_**

 ** _Con Rias_**

 ** _Rias se encontraba en una habitación vestida de novia, ella estaba muy triste, de nuevo iba a tener que casarse con Riser, ella estaba rogando que Jack llegara a salvarla_**

 ** _Con ella se encontraba su nobleza que también estaba triste por su ama_**

Rias realmente lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención-dijo Akeno

Lo sé Akeno, tarde o temprano sabia que esto pasaría-dijo Rias-Solo que no pensé que fuera tan rápido

¿Él no vendrá?-dijo Kiba

No lo sé, pero tengo miedo-dijo Rias

Sabemos que tienes miedo de casarte con Riser pero….

No, no tengo miedo a casarme con Riser-dijo Rias

¿Entonces?-dijo Koneko

Tengo miedo de lo Jack vaya hacer cuando se dé cuenta que no estoy-dijo Rias-Él es muy protector conmigo, mato a dos hombres a sangre fría por intentar violarme, no quiero imaginar lo que hará al saber que me quitaron de su lado

 ** _Al grupo de Rias les dio miedo de lo que Jack podía llegar hacer por recuperar a Rias_**

 ** _Con Dean_**

 ** _Dean se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo buscando a Sona, busco en cada habitación hasta que la encontró sentada en un sillón_**

Sona-dijo Dean sentándose a su lado

¿Te conozco?-dijo Sona

Soy yo, Dean-dijo levantándose el antifaz

Dean-dijo Sona abrazándolo-Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí

A mí me alegra que no te haya pasado nada-dijo Dean-Ven tenemos que irnos

Pero mi familia-dijo Sona

Sé que los quieres tanto pero en verdad te amo y no puedo imaginarme mi futuro sin ti-dijo Dean

Y yo sin ti, está bien vámonos-dijo Sona

 ** _Dean y Sona comenzaron a irse pero un montón de soldados se les punieron en su camino_**

Sona, mantente atrás de mí-dijo Dean y ella le hizo caso

 ** _Los soldados se prepararon para atacar pero de la espalda de Dean salieron cuatro tentáculos negros_**

 ** _Con Víctor_**

 ** _Él se encontraba buscando en cada habitación del castillo hasta que encontró el comedor donde había una gran mesa y en ella estaba Ravel sentada deprimida_**

Ravel-dijo Víctor

Víctor-dijo Ravel corriendo a abrazarlo-Que bien que estés aquí

No iba a permitir que te alejaran de mí-dijo Víctor – Es hora de irnos

Pero….

Ravel, tú mismo me lo dijiste, ellos solo te ven como una niña indefensa, no ven tú potencial-dijo Víctor-Pero yo te veo como una gran cocinera, una gran maga y una gran chica, ven conmigo, nunca te faltara nada

Está bien, vámonos-dijo Ravel

 ** _Ellos estaban por irse pero de repente fueron rodeados por la nobleza de Riser, Víctor se preparo para pelear_**

No las lastimes Víctor, son mis amigas-dijo Ravel

Tranquila, no las lastimare mucho-dijo Víctor

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Se encontraba buscando por todas las pasillos y habitaciones pero no encontraba a Rias_**

 _¿Dónde estás Rias?-pensó Jack preocupado_

 ** _Jack siguió buscando en las habitaciones hasta que por fin encontró a Rias, la vio y noto como estaba triste y con ese vestido de bodas que parcia al mismo cuando la secuestro, a su lado estaba su nobleza_**

Rias-dijo Jack

¿Jack?-dijo Rias volteando a ver atrás-¡Jack!

 ** _Rias corrió a los brazos de Jack y él la atrapo, los dos compartieron un beso apasionado, rompieron el beso y Rias abrazo con fuerza a Jack_**

Viniste-dijo Rias

Claro, no dejaría que te casaran con ese idiota-dijo Jack

¿No mataste a nadie verdad?-dijo Rias

No todavía no-dijo Jack-No hay tiempo que perder, vámonos

Ok-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellos iban a irse pero un montón de guardias bloquearon la salida, pero unos rayos los golpearon dejándolos inconscientes, la que había lanzado los rayos fue Akeno_**

¿Qué están esperando? Váyanse-dijo Akeno

Gracias Akeno-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellos comenzaron a correr a la salida, por el camino se encontraron con Dean, Víctor, Sona y Ravel que también corrían hacia la salida, muchos guardias para detenerlos pero Jack los hizo cenizas con su fuego_**

 ** _Estaban a pasos a la salida hasta que llegaron más guardias junto los patriarcas de los clanes Gremory, Phoenix y Sitri, y los demonios invitados, todos los rodearon. Jack junto a Dean y Víctor punieron a las chicas detrás de ellos y se prepararon para pelear_**

 ** _Dean saco sus tentáculos, Víctor saco sus garras, orejas y cola de lobo, y Jack saco unas cadenas y activo su guante sorprendiendo a los demonios_**

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Lord Gremory

Venimos por ellas-dijo Dean

¿Por qué?-dijo Lord Sitri

Eso no les importa-dijo Víctor

Claro que nos importa, son nuestras hijas-dijo Lord Phoenix

¿Qué tal si dejamos que ellas deciden?-dijo Jack

Eso es ridículo, ellas obviamente se quedarían con nosotros-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Jack

Claro-dijo Lord Gremory

Entonces dejemos que decidan-dijo Jack

De acuerdo, Rias ¿Con quieres quedarte?-dijo Lord Gremory

Yo…yo…yo elijo a Jack-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos los demonios se quedaron en Shock pero más los Gremory_**

Con él me siento segura, protegida y amada-dijo Rias-Él me escucha, me comprende y me trata como la chica que soy y no por ser una Gremory

Pero Rias, nosotros hemos sido unos buenos padres-dijo Lady Gremory

Lo sé madre y se los agradezco pero sí me quedo sé que me casaran con Riser y eso es algo que no quiero, yo quiero casarme con el hombre que amo-dijo Rias antes de abrazar a Jack-Y él es el hombre que amo

Rias, ya que hablamos de matrimonio-dijo Jack sacando los anillos de su bolsillo y se arrodillo-Rias Gremory ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

 ** _Todos los demonios volvieron a entrar en shock, Rias no pudo evitar llorar_**

Sí Jack, acepto ser tú esposa-dijo Rias

¡Inaceptable!-grito Lord Gremory furioso-No permitiré que mi hija se case son un criminal

Oye suegrito, cálmese-dijo Jack

¡No me llames así!-grito Lord Gremory

Cálmese Lord Gremory

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso y se encontraron con Mephisto que tenía una copa de vino en su mano_**

Padre ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Dean

Solo venia a ver el desorden que hicieron-dijo Mephisto dándole un sorbo a su vino-Felicidades Jack, encontraste a una hermosa chica

Gracias padre-dijo Jack abrazando a Rias

¿A qué has venido Mephisto?-dijo Lord Gremory

Solo vengo a solucionar todo este caos-dijo Meephisto- Díganme, quién quieren como yerno y próximo heredero, ¿A un chico que se regenera y que es arrogante o al Sekiryuutei que además es uno de los seres más poderosos del inframundo y además es el Ghost Rider?

¡¿Ghost Rider?!-gritaron todos los demonios sorprendidos

 ** _Jack de transformo en Ghost Rider y todos se sorprendieron y aterraron al mismo tiempo_**

Además mis otros hijos también están enamorados de las otras dos herederas-dijo Mephisto-Ellos también serian buenos patriarcas ¿Así que díganme a quienes eligen?

 ** _Los patriarcas estaban pensando, Mephisto tenía razón, ellos serian muy buenos patriarcas pero todos los crímenes que habían hecho no se irían tan fácilmente_**

Oh y recuerden esto, ellos dejaran su vida de crimines y se dedicaran a ser buenos patriarcas pero…

¿Pero?-dijo Lord Sitri

Sí dicen que no, creo que ellos tendrán que hacerlo a su modo-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Los patriarcas se quedaron pensando que sería lo correcto, hasta que tomaron una decisión_**

Ya hemos decidido-dijo Lord Phoenix

Entonces ¿Qué decidieron?-dijo Mephisto

Nosotros decidimos que….

 ** _Continuara_**


	9. Chapter 9 Fin de la primera temporada

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Jack y sus hermanos interrumpieron por segunda vez la boda de Rias y Riser pero esta vez es diferente, los patriarcas habían decidido lo que ningún otro demonios se le hubiera ocurrido, hacer que los herederos de sus clanes fueran los criminales más buscados del inframundo, así como lo escuchan, ellos decidieron que Jack, Dean y Víctor salieron con sus hijas_**

 ** _Todo el inframundo se enterró de eso en cuestión de horas, pero claro con la condición de que dejaran esa vida de criminales y que regresaran todo el dinero que les habían pedido y robado en todos sus años de criminales, eso para ellos era muy fácil de hacer ya que no habían gastado ni un centavo del dinero que habían recibido de ellos_**

 ** _En este momento todos se encontraban en un hermoso salón decorado al estilo japonés, por que hoy se realizara la boda de Rias y Jack, los padres de Rias querían que se casaran el mismo día que Jack interrumpió la bosa pero él se negó y dijo "Rias se merece la boda que siempre ha soñado, no se casara en este lugar" aunque les costara admitirlo tenía razón, así que no tuvieron más opción que hacerle caso a su hija para los arreglos y el lugar_**

 ** _Algunos de los jóvenes demonios se enfurecieron con Jack, ya que le habían echado ojo a Rias desde hace tiempo pero sabiendo que él era un asesino experto aparte de ser el Sekiryuutei y Ghost Rider se acobardaron, todos menos Riser que estaba muy molesto y que amenazo de matarlo por "Robarle" a su "Mujer"_**

 ** _La nobleza de Rias le conto a Jack como Riser manoseaba a Rias como si fuera un trofeo, Jack se molesto mucho y fue a darle una paliza a Riser en el castillo Phoenix, casi lo mato, si no fuera por Dean y Víctor que llegaron para detenerlo Riser estaría muerto, Jack le conto a sus padres de cómo había tratado a Rias y ellos se avergonzaron de su hijo, Jack había tomado algunos de los dientes que le había tirado a Riser con sus golpes y se hizo un collar como recuerdo_**

 ** _Riser había ganado un gran miedo hacia Jack, tanto que se encerró en su cuarto y nuca salía de él, tenia tanto miedo que lo golpeara otra vez, incluso con tan solo mencionar la palabra "Ghost" o "Dragón" lo asustaba_**

 ** _Jack aun se llevaba un poco mal con la familia de Rias, más con su padre ya que él siempre le decía "Suegrito" cosa que le molestaba mucho al patriarca de la casa Gremory_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en la sala principal del salón donde estaban esperando pacientemente el inicio de la boda_**

 ** _En las bancas delanteras se encontraban los patriarcas de los clanes Phoenix, Sitri, Gremory, Dean, Víctor junto con Sona, Ravel, la nobleza de Rias y los cuatro Maous_**

 ** _Las puertas de repente se abrieron y de ellas entra Jack vestido con un smoking con un moño negro y una camisa de color violeta, se veía tan bien que incluso las mujeres lo empezaron a ver como un chico muy guapo_**

 ** _Camino hasta el altar donde estaba Mephisto que estaba feliz por su hijo_**

 ** _De pronto comenzó a sonar la clásica canción de bodas cuando entra la novia, al abrirse las puertas entro Rias que venía acompañada de su padre para entregarla al altar, Jack se quedo embobado de lo hermosa que Rias se veía_**

 ** _Rias usaba un bello vestido de novia completamente blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo con un velo que cubría su cara, una vez que Lord Gremory estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Jack le entrego a Rias y le pidió que la cuidara por el resto de su vida y él le dijo que no se preocupara que estaba en buenas manos_**

 ** _Una vez que los dos estaban en el altar, Mephisto empezó a hablar para dar inicio a su boda, estuvieron por varios minutos haciendo lo típico de una ceremonia hasta que llegaron a la parte que estaban esperando Rias y Jack_**

Jack Styles, quieres recibir a Rias Gremory como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarla y respetarla todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo Mephisto

Acepto-dijo Jack

Rias Gremory, quieres recibir a Jack Styles como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo Mephisto

Acepto-dijo Rias

 ** _Una vez hecho pidieron los anillos, cada uno tomo el anillo que le entrego al otro y Rias le puso el anillo a Jack y viceversa_**

Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Los dos se acercaron y se dieron un beso que transmitían los sentimientos que sentían el uno por el otro, de pronto todos los demonios comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar a los novios, después del tierno momento pasaron al patio trasero donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Después de la fiesta, d bailar y comer la deliciosa comida, Rias y Jack fueron a la ciudad de Kuo a una hermosa casa de dos pisos que los padre de Rias le habían regalado, Jack cargo a Rias al típico estilo de novia y fueron a su habitación_**

 ** _Llegando a la habitación la bajo y se dieron un apasionado beso, Rias comenzó a desvestir a Jack, comenzó quitándole el moño, el chaleco y su camisa dejando su músculos y abdominales a la vista_**

 ** _Rias tomo la iniciativa y arrojo a Jack en la cama, ella decidió darle un espectáculo a su esposo, ella sensualmente comenzó a quitarse su vestido de novia, Jack se quedo viendo el show que si esposa le estaba dando y al él le gustaba mucho, Rias se quito por completo su vestido quedándose con una lencería sensual de color negro_**

¿Te gusta Jack?-dijo Rias posando para él

Me encanta-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack se levanto le beso a Rias, la llevo a la cama y la deposito con delicadeza, Jack se desabrocho sus pantalones y se lo quito junto con sus calzoncillos dejando su polla erecta al aire, los dos comenzaron a besarse, el beso se convirtió en una guerra por el dominio, Jack llevo sus manos al culo de Rias dándole un apretón haciéndola gemir_**

 ** _Jack quito sus manos del trasero de Rias y las llevo a su sostén, desabrocho el sostén dejando los grandes pechos de Rias al aire libre, Jack la acostó en la cama y comenzó a chupar sus pechos_**

~Mmm Jack~

 ** _Jack llevo su mano hasta el coño de Rias, hizo la tanga a un lado y metió dos dedos en su coño y comenzó a moverlos a gran velocidad_**

~¡Ahh Jack! ¡Sigue!~

 ** _Jack agrego otro dedo y fue más rápido, Rias arqueo la espalda y se vino en los dedos de Jack, él probo los jugos de Rias y le gusto, llevo sus dedos a la boca de Rias y ella los acepto, debía admitir que sabía bien_**

 ** _Rias cambio los papeles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jack ahora estaba acostado, Rias se sentó en su cara dejando que tuviera una mejor vista de su coño_**

A pasado mucho desde que no teníamos sexo-dijo Rias agarrando la polla de su esposo-Te volviste más grande

 ** _Rias comenzó a masturbar a Jack mientras que él lamia su coño, Rias puso la polla de Jack en su boca y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo_**

~Rias, eso se siente bien~

 ** _Esa palabras aumentaron el orgullo de Rias, saco la polla de Jack de su boca para luego ponerlo entre sus pechos, uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro de Jack_**

 ** _Jack no se quedaba atrás, separo los labios de su coño y deposito dos dedos_**

~¡Ahh…que rico!~

 ** _Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que los dos se corrieron, Rias soltó sus jugos en la cara de Jack, ella trato de mantener todo en su boca pero algo del semen de Jack le salpico en los pechos_**

 ** _Rias saco de su boca la polla de Jack y se tomo el semen de un golpe, ella sensualmente se limpio el semen que tenía en sus pechos excitando aun más a su esposo_**

 _Es salado pero me gusta-pensó Rias_

 _Es la primera vez que Rias hace eso-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack acostó a Rias en la cama y le quito la tanga, alineo su polla con el coño de Rias_**

¿Éstas lista?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Rias

 ** _Jack metió su polla de golpe al coño de Rias llegando hasta el útero, Rias estaba por venirse pero resistió ya que no quería venirse sin Jack, él comenzó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad, Rias enredo sus piernas en la cintura de su esposa para que fuera más profundo_**

~¡Jack!~ ¡Más rápido!~

 ** _Jack aumento las embestidas y se llevo el pecho derecho de Rias a su boca, Rias no paraba de gemir y de pedir más y más_**

~¡Aaahhh!~

 ** _Rias se corrió pero Jack no dejaba de penetrarla, Rias estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida, había encontrado al hombre perfecto para ella, un hombre que la complaciera por completo y que la protegería por el resto de su vida_**

 ** _Rias apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas mientras que Jack la embestía con fuerza, Jack sintió como las paredes de Rias lo apretaban con fuerza, ella se correría rápido y el también, aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas y su velocidad_**

Rias estoy por…

~¡Sí hazlo!~ ~¡Ahora soy tú esposa, hazlo!~

 ** _Jack siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió pintando su vientre de blanco, Rias arqueo la espalda por tener el mayor orgasmo de su vida, Jack saco su polla y se acostó_**

 ** _Pero la diversión no había acabado_**

Jack, quiero más-dijo Rias poniéndose en cuatro separando sus nalgas dejando que Jack viera su ano

¿Anal? ¿Estás segura?-dijo Jack

Sí, sé que no lo hemos hecho desde nuestra primera vez-dijo Rias-Pero sé que te gusta mucho cuando o hacemos así que me he preparado para hacerlo hoy

Bien, entonces lo haremos-dijo Jack poniéndose detrás de ella

 ** _Jack metió su polla de golpe haciendo que Rias soltara un grito de placer, Jack comenzó a follar el culo de Rias con mucha fuerza_**

~!Ahhh Jack!~

~Estas muy apretada~

 ** _Jack aumento la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas y su velocidad, la mente de Rias estaba completamente en blanco y le salía saliva de su boca_**

~¡Jack!~ ~¡Más duro!~

 ** _Jack tomo las piernas de Rias, se levanto de la cama y levanto a Rias haciendo que se vagina sea totalmente visible_**

~Jack, esto es muy vergonzoso~

Pero eso te gusta, apretaste más tu culo cuando te levante-dijo Jack mientras la embestía

 ** _Jack vio los pechos de Rias que rebotaban con cada embestida que le daba, él tomo el pecho derecho en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, Rias se excito más cuando Jack mordió su pezón_**

~¡Jack estoy por correrme!~

Yo igual-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack siguió embistiéndola hasta que se corrió dentro de su culo, Rias soltó sus jugos al suelo, Jack saco su miembro del culo de Rias y su semen comenzaba a salir, los dos se acostaron en la cama llenos de sudor y con la respiración altera_**

Fue genial-dijo Rias

Sí que lo fue-dijo Jack-¿Lista para la tercera ronda?

Siempre estoy lista-dijo Rias

 ** _Así ellos dos pasaron su luna de miel, teniendo sexo hasta el amanecer_**

 ** _Ahora ellos se encontraban dormidos desnudos abrazándose, Rias comenzó a despertarse y miro a Jack y sonrió, ella lo abrazo con más cariño y fuerza a Jack_**

Mmm Rias-dijo Jack dormido

 _He leído tantos cuentos donde el bandido rapta a la princesa y el príncipe azul va a rescatarla-pensó Rias-Pero mi historia es diferente, ya que el bandido me salvo del príncipe_

 ** _Ella se acomodo más en el pecho de Jack y volvió a dormirse_**

 ** _FIN_**


	10. Chapter 10 Segunda temporada

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Jack y Rias se encontraban dormidos en su cama desnudos, habían pasado su luna de miel en su nueva casa, la mayoría del tiempo ellos tuvieron sexo, el sol comenzó a golpearle los ojos y ellos se despertaron, los dos se miraron y sonrieron_**

Buenos días-dijo Jack

Buenos días-dijo Rias

Oye, no quiero que vayas a esa academia-dijo Jack

Jack ya discutimos esto-dijo Rias

No quiero que otros chicos te miren, eres mía-dijo Jack

Jack, casi pierdo el año, tuve suerte de que mis padres hablaron con el director y lo convencieran en hacerme unas pruebas para pasar a tercero grado-dijo Rias

Pero…

Tranquilo, yo soy solo tuya y tu eres solo mío-dijo Rias dándole un beso

Ok, entonces vístete, te llevare en la moto-dijo Jack

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack llevo a Rias a la academia en su moto, al llegar a la academia llamaron la atención de todos_**

¡Rias-onee-sama regreso!-gritaron todos

Eres popular-dijo Jack

Se podría decir que sí-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambos bajaron de la moto y comenzaron a caminar a la entrada de la academia_**

¿Quién es ese chico?-dijo una chica

No lo sé pero se ve muy guapo con esas cicatrices-dijo otra

Se parece más a un criminal-dijo un chico molesto

¿Qué hace un chico como él con Rias-senpai?-dijo otro chico igual de molesto

Parece que no le caigo bien a los chicos de esta academia-dijo Jack

No les hagas caso, es solo que no te conocen-dijo Rias

¡Tú maldito criminal!-grito un chico corriendo hacia ellos-¡Aléjate de Rias-senpai!

 ** _Jack sujeto el brazo del chico y lo derribo, le agarro su pierna derecha y comenzó a torcerla_**

¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿Quién te crees para golpearme?-dijo Jack torciendo más la pierna del chico

¡Ahhh! ¡Lo siento!-grito el chico de dolor

¡Jack! ¡Suéltalo!-grito Rias

Pero…

¡Ahora!-grito Rias

Ok-dijo Jack soltando la pierna del chico

 ** _Los amigos del chico fueron a ayudarlo a levantarse_**

¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Rias

Él iba a golpearme-dijo Jack

Y tú le ibas a romper la pierna-dijo Rias

Solo fue defensa personal-dijo Jack

¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces con Rias-senpai?-dijo uno de los chicos

Soy Jack Styles, esposo de Rias-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron todos

Eso de ser mentira-dijo un chico

Rias-senpai no puede estar casada-dijo una chica

Es cierto, él es mi esposo-dijo Rias mostrando su anillo

No puede ser-dijo un chico

Hemos perdido a Rias-senpai-dijo otro chico

Ahora que saben que es mi esposa, les daré una advertencia-dijo Jack-Si cualquiera de ustedes se atreve hacerle daño, acosarla o pasarse de listo con ella, les romperé las putas piernas y lo castrare

 ** _Todos los chicos se asustaron por tal advertencia_**

Oye no exageres-dijo Rias

Solo quiero que estés segura, ¿Quieres que te recoja cuando terminen las clases?-dijo Jack

Claro, te estaré esperando-dijo Rias

 ** _Ellos se dieron un rápido beso y Rias entro a la academia mientras Jack iba a su moto pero vio a su hermano Dean alado de ella_**

Hiciste un gran alboroto ahí-dijo Dean

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Jack

Acompañe a Sona, ella también asiste en esta academia-dijo Dean

Ya veo, ¿Qué hacemos mientras que ellas están ahí?-dijo Jack

¿Quieres ir a un bar?-dijo Dean

Claro-dijo Jack

Bien, déjame llamarle a Víctor-dijo Dean

 ** _Mientras con Rias_**

 ** _Rias se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia hasta que encontró con Sona_**

Sona, que gusto me da erte-dijo Rias

A mí igual Rias, dime ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo de ahí afuera?-dijo Sona

Nada importante, solo Jack dijo que era su esposa-dijo Rias

Ya veo, protege lo que es suyo-dijo Sona

Sí, él es muy protector conmigo y es muy celoso-dijo Rias-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Dean?

Bastante bien, ya he comenzado a corregirlo-dijo Sona

¿Corregirlo?-dijo Rias

Sí, le he enseñado cosas sobre la vida de un heredero del clan y he corregido su actitud-dijo Sona-Tú no lo has hecho con Jack

No, pero no creo que necesite corregirlo, él es perfecto como esta-dijo Rias

Sí tu lo dices-dijo Sona

 ** _Tiempo después-con Jack_**

 ** _Jack, Dean y Víctor se encontraban en la mesa de un bar, cada uno tenía una cerveza_**

¿Cómo ha ido las cosas entre tú y Rias?-dijo Víctor

Bastante bien, hemos pasado una linda luna de miel-dijo Jack dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

¿Y tú Dean? ¿Cómo has estado con Sona?-dijo Víctor

Pues más o menos-dijo Dean

¿Cómo que más o menos?-dijo Jack

Es que ella me ha estado enseñando las cosas que debo saber para ser un patriarca-dijo Dean-Que no debo comer gente inocente y cosas como esas

Con que a ti también-dijo Víctor-Ravel también me tiene casi todo el día estudiando, bailando y otra cosas-dijo Víctor

Ja, Rias no me hace nada de eso, casi siempre estamos en la cama-dijo Jack

Parece que eres el único de nosotros que la pasa bien con su chica-dijo Dean

¿No lo han hecho con ellas aun?-dijo Jack

Bueno yo y Sona lo hacemos tres veces a la semana-dijo Dean

Ravel y yo lo hacemos dos veces a la semana-dijo Víctor

Parece que volví a ganar, Rias y yo lo hacemos todos los días y en todas las posiciones-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras con Rias_**

 ** _Ella se encontraba en clase y de la nada le vino un pequeño escalofrió_**

 _No sé porque pero tengo la sensación de golpear a Jack-pensó Rias_

 ** _De regreso con los chicos_**

Parece que todo va bien en tú matrimonio-dijo Dean

Sí-dijo Jack dándole un sorbo a su cerveza-Bueno me voy, tengo que preparar la comida y luego ir por Rias

Yo igual me voy, Ravel se molestara mucho si se entera que salí del castillo son permiso-dijo Víctor

Hablando de los Phoenix, como sigue ese rubio-dijo Dean

Desde que Jack le dio esa paliza tiene miedo-dijo Víctor-con tan solo decir "Ghost", "Dragón" o el nombre de Jack moja sus pantalones, es divertido en algunas veces

Bueno yo igual me retiro, tengo hacer unas cosas antes que vaya por Sona-dijo Dean

Nos vemos-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack pago las cervezas y los tres salieron del bar y tomaron caminos diferentes_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack había terminado de hacer la cena y ya era hora de ir por Rias a la academia, se subió a su moto y arranco directo a la academia, afuera de la academia Rias se encontraba esperando a Jack, él llego unos segundos después_**

¿Cómo te fue?-dijo Jack

Bastante bien para ser el primer día-dijo Rias

Sube es hora de irnos-dijo Jack

 ** _Rias se subió a la moto y Jack arranco directo a su casa, después de unos minutos llegaron a su casa, bajaron de la moto y entraron, Rias dejo sus cosa en la sala y se sentaron a comer_**

 ** _Jack había preparado espagueti con albóndigas_**

Mmm Jack, esto es delicioso-dijo Rias

Me alegra que te gustara-dijo Jack-Oye ¿Ningún otro idiota te molesto?

No, después con lo que dijiste nadie se atreve ni siquiera a mirarme-dijo Rias

Qué bueno-dijo Jack

Nada de "qué bueno", debes dejar de ser tan celoso-dijo Rias

No soy celoso, solo protejo lo que es mío-dijo Jack

Sé que me quieres mucho y yo te quiero a ti pero….

¿Pero?

Debes dejar de ser tan protector, yo sé cuidarme sola-dijo Rias

Ok, seré menos protector-dijo Jack

Gracias-dijo Rias

 ** _Después de comer alzaron los platos y lo llevaron a lavaplatos, Rias comenzó a lavar los platos pero Jack la abrazo por detrás y la comenzó a besar el cuello_**

Jack…mmm….estoy lavando los platos-gimió Rias

Déjalos, tengo algo mejor en mente-dijo Jack llevando sus manos a los pechos de Rias

¿Lo quieres hacer de nuevo?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Jack comenzando a desabrochar el uniforme de Rias

¿Acaso eres insaciable?-dijo Rias

Sí lo soy, soy insaciable de ti-dijo Jack

Moo, no tienes remedio-dijo Rias volteándolo a ver

 ** _Ambos comenzaron a besarse y Jack cargo a Rias agarrándola de su culo, la llevo a la mesa y la recostó, le quito su camisa y su sostén dejando sus pechos descubiertos_**

 ** _Jack siguió dándole besos en su cuello y comenzó a bajar, llego hasta los pechos de Rias y se llevo el pecho izquierdo a la boca mientras masajeaba el derecho con su mano_**

~Ahhh Jack~

 ** _El coño de Rias se mojaba más y más mientras que Jack jugaba con sus pechos, Jack dejo los pechos de Rias, se levanto y se comenzó a desvestir hasta estar completamente desnudo, le quito la falda a Rias y su ropa interior que estaba muy mojada_**

Parece que te excitaste mucho Rias-dijo Jack enseñándole su ropa interior y Rias se sonrojo fuertemente

 ** _Jack se puso enfrente del coño de Rias, abrió los labios de su coño e introdujo su lengua y la movió levemente_**

 ****Sigue…..mmm…que rio~

 ** _Jack movía cada vez más rápido su lengua, haciendo que Rias se arqueara de placer, continuaba moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos_**

 ****¡Jack….estoy por….aahh!~

 ** _Rias se corrió en la cara de su esposo, Jack tomo con mucho gusto los jugos de su hermosa esposa_**

Sabes delicioso-dijo Jack

Ya no aguanto más, métemela-dijo Rias abriendo sus labios vaginales para Jack

 ** _Jack se desabrocho sus pantalones para luego bajárselos juntos con sus calzoncillos para dejar expuesta su polla totalmente erecta, alineo su polla con el coño de Rias y de un empujo lo meto hasta el fondo, Rias tuvo un orgasmo cuando la polla de su esposo llego hasta su útero_**

 ** _Jack comenzó a embestirla con mucha fuerza y velocidad_**

~¡Más rápido Jack!~

 ** _Él incremento la fuerza de sus embestidas, la mente de Rias se puso en blanco por el placer que le estaba dando su esposo, Jack vio como los grandes pechos rebotaban, se llevo el pecho derecho a su boca y lo comenzó a chupar mientras que seguía penetrando a Rias_**

~Jack voy a…¡Ahhh!~

 ** _Rias se corrió mientras que Jack seguía embistiéndola y aun tenía su pecho en su boca_**

Vaya te corriste sin mí-dijo Jack

Lo siento, es que se sentía tan bien-dijo Rias

Bueno, cambiemos de posición-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack saco su polla del coño de su esposa y ella se puso en cuatro recargándose en la mesa, Jack agarro sus caderas y volvió a meter su polla, esta vez fue más rápido y más fuerte, Jack soltó una de sus manos, le prendió fuego y…_**

 **PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte nalgada dejando la marca de su mano_**

~¡Sí Jack! ¡Castígame, he sido una niña mala!~

 ** _Era oficial, el cerebro de Rias se había convertido en papilla, ella tenía una expresión en su cara como la de una puta, teniendo la lengua afuera y babeando_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Con cada nalgada que Jack le daba Rias perdía fuerza en sus brazos_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Rias perdió la fuerza de sus brazos, su cara ahora estaba en la mesa mientras tenía su culo rojo y en el aire_**

 ** _Jack aumento más la fuerza de sus embestidas y sintió como estaba a punto de correrse pero también Rias, ya que sintió como sus paredes apretaban más y más su polla_**

Rias voy a correrme-dijo Jack

~¡Si hazlo! ¡Llena mi vientre con tu semen!~

 ** _Jack siguió penetrándola hasta que se corrió en ella, la lleno por completo, los jugos de Rias mojaron el piso, Jack saco su polla de Rias y su semen comenzaba a salir de ella_**

 ** _Rias se encontraba cansada después de eso pero Jack no_**

¿Qué paso amor? ¿Te cansaste con solo una ronda?-dijo Jack besándole el cuello

Moo, ¿Enserio eres insaciable?-dijo Rias

Ya te lo dije, solo soy insaciable de ti-dijo Jack

Bueno ya que es mi culpa, será mejor que me haga responsable-dijo Rias llevando su mano a la polla de Jack y comenzando a masturbarlo -¿No lo crees ca-ri-ño?

~Mmm Rias~

Vamos a la habitación-dijo Rias

 ** _Jack no lo pensó dos veces y cargo a Rias al típico estilo novia, subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y deposito a su esposa en la cama, Jack se quito su playera y se subió a la cama, él quedo arriba de Rias, se acerco a su oído y le susurro_**

Hoy no te voy a dejar dormir

 ** _Rias estaba a la vez sonrojada y nerviosa, ya que cuando Jack decía eso lo cumplía, aun recuerda la primera vez que pasaron un día entero teniendo sexo en su luna de miel_** , ** _sin dudarlo Jack volvió a meter su polla en el coño de Rias y de nuevo comenzaron a tener sexo_**

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Los rayos del sol comenzaron entrar en la habitación de los amantes, los rayos golpearon los ojos de Rias haciendo que ella despertara, al estar despierta vio como la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, la puerta tenia arañones como si una bestia lo hubiera hecho, los muebles tirados y desordenados, ella volteo a ver a Jack y él estaba dormido, él se dio la vuelta y lo que vio se sorprendió_**

 ** _Jack tenía arañazos en toda su espalda, parecían la de un gato o de una bestia, Rias se sonrojo al recordar que fue ella quien se los hizo anoche, Jack comenzó a despertar y se volteo a ver a Rias_**

Buenos días-dijo Jack

Buenos días-dijo Rias

¿Piensas ir a la academia?-dijo Jack

Jack, ya lo discutimos, iré a la academia y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a prepararse para ir a la academia pero al momento que se paro sus piernas temblaron y estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera por Jack que la sujeto a tiempo_**

Me parece que si hay algo que puedo hacer para que te quedes-dijo Jack sonriendo

¿Lo hiciste apropósito verdad?-dijo Rias sonrojada

No pareció importante ayer mientras me pedias más y más-dijo Jack

Idiota-dijo Rias en voz baja

Bueno, ya que no puedes caminar por el momento sería bueno que llamara a la academia y decirles que no iras hoy-dijo Jack

No hay de otra-dijo Rias-Pero tengo que decirte algo importante

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Jack

Los miembros del club vendrán después de clases, ¿Podías encargarte de la limpieza ya que yo no puedo?-dijo Rias

De acuerdo lo hare , pero tú debes guardar reposo mientras que puedas volver a caminar-dijo Jack cargándola y llevándola a la cama-No te preocupes por lo demás, yo me hago cargo

Gracias-dijo Rias

 ** _Jack tapo a Rias con las sabanas y ella volvió a dormir, mientras que Jack bajo y preparaba todo para recibir a los miembros del club del ocultismo_**

 ** _FIN_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado en la academia Kuo y todo el club del ocultismo fue a la casa de Jack y Rias. Al llegar fueron recibidos por Rias, todos entraron y fueron a la sala para tomar té e iniciar con su reunión_**

Bien, comencemos-dijo Rias

Ara, Buchou ¿Dónde está su esposo?-dijo Akeno

Jack, salió con sus hermanos a un bar, pero antes de irse me ayudo a limpiar la casa-dijo Rias

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Jack junto a sus hermanos estaban en un bar jugando billar_**

Sona me dijo que Rias no fue a la academia hoy-dijo Dean mientras hacia su jugada

Sí, ella no pudo ir por que tuvo un pequeño accidente en la cama-dijo Jack

Enserio te pasas-dijo Víctor

En verdad no quieres que nadie la toque ¿Verdad?-dijo Dean

Que puedo decir, soy alguien que protege lo que es suyo-dijo Jack

Pero eso puede que llegue hartar a Rias-dijo Víctor preparando su taco para el juego

Eso ya lo discutimos y si me dijo que soy muy celoso, así que dejare de ser menos celoso-dijo Jack

Haces bien-dijo Víctor haciendo su jugada

 ** _En eso llega una hermosa mujer con uniforme de mecerá y con tres cervezas y una taza de café_**

Aquí tienen chicos-dijo la mecerá poniendo dos cervezas y el café en una de las orillas de la mesa

Gracias-dijeron los tres

 ** _La mecerá fue alado de Jack y le dio la otra cerveza_**

Está va por mi cuenta guapo-dijo la mecerá de modo coqueto

Gracias-dijo Jack tomando la cerveza

Oye si quieres tener un buen rato, solo llámame-dijo la mecerá

Gracias pero estoy casado-dijo Jack mostrándole su anillo

Pues que aburrido-dijo la mecerá yéndose de ahí

En serio que no entiendo a las chicas de esta ciudad-dijo Jack preparando su jugada

Por cierto ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sona?-dijo Víctor a Dean

Bien, aunque hay veces que discutimos sobre eso que debo aprender todo para ser un buen patriarca y todo eso-dijo Dean

Lo mismo pasa conmigo y Ravel, desde que Jack le dio esa golpiza a su hermano y que se encerró en su cuarto, todo eso de ser el próximo heredero cayó en mí por ser su novio-dijo Víctor

Ja, pobre de ustedes-dijo Jack haciendo su jugada-Por suerte yo no tengo que hacer nada de eso, y acabo de ganar. Paguen

Maldita sea-dijeron los dos sacando sus billeteras

 ** _Los dos sacaron la cantidad de doscientos dólares y se lo dieron a Jack, los tres siguieron jugando y bebiendo por un tiempo más_**

 ** _Con Rias_**

Mmm…Este té es muy delicioso-dijo Akeno tomando té

Era de esperarse ya que Jack lo hizo-dijo Rias

Se ve que eso que nos dijiste que cocinaba delicioso no era mentira-dijo Akeno

Claro que no era mentira-dijo Rias- Jack prepara deliciosa comida, prepara carne, pasta, postres y muchas cosas más y todas son deliciosas

¿Enserio hace postres deliciosos?-dijo Koneko

Sí, hace los mejores pasteles que se puedan imaginar-dijo Rias

Me sorprende que un asesino haga eso-dijo Akeno

¿Sigues con eso?-dijo Rias con algo de enfado

Perdón Buchou, es un ex asesino-dijo Akeno

Akeno, ya te he dicho que Jack ha cambiado, ya no es ese asesino de sangre fría que era antes-dijo Jack

Ara Buchou no es para que se ponga así, solo fue un comentario-dijo Akeno

Pues te pido por favor que ya o hagas esos tipos de comentarios-dijo Rias-Bien continuemos con la reunión

 ** _De regreso con Jack_**

 ** _Los tres seguían jugando billar y bebiendo, en eso la misma mecerá que los había atendido anteriormente se acerco a Jack_**

Oye guapo, ¿Ya pensaste sobre la oferte que te dije?-dijo la mecerá sensualmente

Te dije que estoy casado-dijo Jack

Oh vamos de segura tú esposa debe ser una...

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Jack la sujeto del cuello y la levanto asustándola_**

Quiero que me escuches bien, no soportare que nadie insulte a mi esposa-dijo Jack-Así que te pediré de la forma más sencilla que no la insulte al menos que quieras morir ¿Entendido?

Sí-dijo la mecerá asustada

Buena chica-dijo Jack soltándola

Estás loco-dijo la mecerá yéndose corriendo de ahí

Te pasaste-dijo Víctor

Me da igual-dijo Jack

 ** _Los tres siguieron jugando por unos minutos más hasta que la mecerá regreso solo que ahora venia acompañada por un hombre musculoso y de unos dos metros_**

Oye, ¿Es cierto que tú la lastimaste?-dijo el hombre a Jack

No la lastime, solo le di una advertencia-dijo Jack sin voltearlo a ver

Pues aun así quiero que le pidas una disculpa-dijo el hombre

¿Perdón? ¿Y tú que eres de ella?-dijo Jack

Soy su novio-dijo el hombre

Con que tenias novio ¿y aun así coqueteabas conmigo?-dijo Jack volteando a ver a la mecerá

¿Coquetear?-dijo el hombre

No le creas cielo, él se me estaba insinuando y me dijo que si quería pasar un buen rato con él-dijo la mecerá

Así que también le coqueteaste a mi novia-dijo tronándose los puños-Estas muerto

¿Crees poder conmigo?-dijo Jack sonriendo

No veo que problema me puede dar un debilucho como tú-dijo el hombre

No sabes en el problema en que te acabas de meter-dijo Jack mientras sonreía

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _La reunión había acabado y todos regresaban a sus casas pero por el camino vieron como una patrulla se dirigía a la misma dirección donde estaba la casa de Rias_**

Esa patrulla va a la casa de Buchuo-dijo Asia

No creo Asia-san, debe ser una coincidencia-dijo Kiba

¡Jack Styles! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

 ** _Todo el club del ocultismo se sorprendieron al escuchar los gritos de su ama, sin duda la patrulla había ido a la casa de Rias_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack, Dean y Víctor se encontraban sentados en el sillón de la casa de Rias y Jack, enfrente de ellos estaban sus chicas con una expresión de enfado en sus rostros_**

Mandaron a treinta personas al hospital-dijo Rias enfadada-Destruyeron la mitad de un bar y tuvimos que pagar una multa de diez mil yenes

En nuestra defensa, lo hicimos en defensa propia-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? Romperle un brazo, la nariz y las dos piernas a un hombre ¿Es de defensa propia?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Jack como si nada enfureciendo a Rias

Y tú-dijo Sona viendo a Dean-Me dijiste que habías ido a jugar cartas con ellos, no a un bar

Bueno, ya me conoces-dijo Dean enfureciendo a Sona

¿Y tú Víctor?-dijo Ravel

Tú sabías bien que iba a un bar, así que no me culpes-dijo Víctor enfureciendo a Ravel

 ** _Ravel y Sona agarraron a sus novios por sus orejas y los arrastraron hasta un círculo mágico que crearon para luego desaparecer, dejando a Rias y a Jack solos_**

Está noche, duerme en el sillón-dijo Rias yendo a las escaleras

Espera ¿Qué?-dijo Jack siguiéndola-No hablas enserio ¿Verdad?

 **¡PAMM!**

 ** _Rias le azoto la puerta en su cara pegándole en la nariz_**

Auch-dijo Jack sobándose la nariz-Rias por favor

Vete al sillón-dijo Rias dentro del cuarto

Si hice eso fue por una buena razón-dijo Jack

¿Así? ¿Cuál fue esa razón?-dijo Rias

Esos chicos te insultaron-dijo Jack

 ** _Al escuchar eso Rias abrió la puerta_**

¿Cómo que me insultaron?-dijo Rias

Una mesera me coqueteaba en el bar, yo la rechace y le dije que estaba casado-dijo Jack-No lo tomo muy bien y trajo a su novio que era un idiota, él y su novia te insultaron así que los golpe

Entonces ¿Lo hiciste por mí?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Jack

Oh Jack-dijo Rias abrazándolo-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Es que estabas tan molesta que no me diste tiempo para explicarte-dijo Jack

Bueno esto merece un premio-dijo Rias de modo coqueto

Eso esperaba-dijo Jack dándole un beso

 ** _Jack cargo a Rias y la metió al cuarto, cerró la puerta y se comenzó a desvestir. Rias hizo lo mismo, y acunado los dos estaban desnudos se encontraban en la cama besándose, Jack comenzó a darle a Rias besos por el cuello y bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos perro antes que hiciera algo, Rias hablo_**

Dime algo, esa mesera que te coqueteaba, ¿Sufrió?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Jack

¿Mucho?-dijo Rias

Demasiado-dijo Jack

Mmm..me gusta cuando haces sufrir a las zorras que te coquetean-dijo Rias lamiéndose los labios

 ** _En el tiempo que llevaban de casados, Jack descubrió un lado que RIas escondía, a ella le excitaba que Jack le contara como hacia sufrir a la gente que la maltratara, que hablara mal de ella o que la insultara, eso lo había descubierto en su noche de bodas. Ella se éxito mucho al escuchar como Jack dejo casi muerto a Riser. El resto de la noche se escucharon gemidos y gritos de placer de la casa de Jack y Rias_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rias y Jack se encontraban en la moto dirigiéndose a la academia, Rias tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a Jack, ellos llegaron a la academia en cuestión de unos minutos, ella bajo de la moto y le dio un beso a su esposo antes de entrar, todos los chicos no la miraban por miedo que Jack les hiciera algo. Al entrar a la academia se encontró con Sona que al parecer la estaba esperando_**

¿Y bien?-dijo Sona

Bien ¿Qué?-dijo Rias confundida

Supongo que anoche castigaste a Jack o mínimo lo regañaste-dijo Sona

Bueno a decir verdad….

No lo hiciste ¿Verdad?-dijo Sona

No-dijo Rias

Rias, debes ponerle un alto, él no puede pasar todo su vida haciendo lo que quiera-dijo Sona

Hablas de él como si fuera un niño-dijo Rias algo molesta-Jack, es una persona adulta y sabe que sus acciones tienen consecuencias

Pues de los tres, Jack es el más problemático-dijo Sona-Y se ve que es el que menos ha cambiado

Por favor, ¿Qué hay de Dean?-dijo Rias

Dean, ha cambiado al igual que Víctor-dijo Sona

¿Enserio? ¿Dónde está ahora?-dijo Rias

Está en el castillo estudiando-dijo Sona

¿Segura?-dijo Rias

Claro, Dean nunca me mentiría-dijo Sona

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Jack junto con Dean y Víctor se encontraban en una tienda de tatuajes, Víctor y Dean estaban acostados en unos sillones mientras que los tatuadores preparaban sus maquinas_**

No sé porque apostamos esto-dijo Dean

¿Cómo es que siempre nos convences para hacer estas locuras?-dijo Víctor

Ya dejen de chillar y acepten la derrota como hombres-dijo Jack

Sona me matara si se entera que me tatué-dijo Dean

Ravel igual me matara-dijo Víctor

Ya dejen de quejarse, miren sí van a morir –dijo Jack quitándose la chaqueta y su playera dejando su torso desnudo-Vamos a morir los tres-dijo acostándose en otro sillón

¿Rias estará de acuerdo con eso?-dijo Dean

No creo que se enoje-dijo Jack

Sí tú lo dices-dijo Víctor

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado, Rias salió de la academia y se dirigió donde estaba Jack, ella le dio un beso en la mejolla antes de subir a la motocicleta, Jack arranco y Rias lo agarro de la cintura de Jack, ella pudo ver como la chaqueta de Jack junto con su camisa se iban levantando por el viento, ella pudo ver una ¿Cola de dragón?_**

Jack, detente-dijo Rias

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

Que te detengas-dijo Rias

¿Porque?-dijo Jack

¡Solo hazlo!-grito Rias

 ** _Jack freno y Rias bajo de la moto_**

Quítate la chaqueta y la camisa-dijo Rias

Rias, ¿aquí en medio de la calle?, no sabía que fueras tan atrevida-dijo Jack haciendo sonrojar a Rias

¡No es eso idiota! ¡Solo quítatelos y ya!-grito Rias

Ok, cálmate-dijo Jack bajando de la moto

 ** _Jack se quito la chaqueta para luego quitarse la camisa, Rias se sorprendió al ver el tatuaje que tenía en el lado derecho de su torso, tenía tatuado las iníciales de su nombre "JS"_**

¿Feliz?-dijo Jack

¿Cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje?-dijo Rias

Está mañana-dijo Jack

¿Qué? ¿Y sin mi permiso?-dijo Rias molesta

¿Tenía que pedirte permiso?-dijo Jack

Claro, ahora que le diré a mis padres-dijo Rias

¿Y a ellos que les importa si me tatuó u no?-dijo Jack

Eres el próximo heredero del clan Gremory, debes dar una buena impresión-dijo Rias enojada

Sí te pones así con tan solo este tatuaje ¿Cómo te pondrás cuando te enseñe el otro?-dijo Jack

¿Otro?-dijo Rias

Sí, este-dijo Jack mostrándole su espalda

 ** _Rias quedo más sorprendida al ver el gran tatuaje que Jack tenía en su espalda, era el tatuaje de un dragón de color negro que escupía fuego, ella ahora si que estaba muy molesta con Jack_**

¿Qué opinas?-dijo Jack mirando a Rias

¡Jack Styles! ¡¿Qué tontería has hecho?!

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Rias y Jack llegaron a su casa y rápidamente Rias bajo de la moto para entrar a su casa muy molesta, Jack sin pensarlo la siguió. Rias subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuerto y azotar la puerta en la cara de Jack_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

Auch-dijo Jack sobándose la nariz-Vamos Rias, no es tan grave

¿No es tan grave? Te tatuaste sin pedir mi opinión-dijo Rias molesta desde su cuarto

Ok, sí me equivoque al no decírtelo, pero no es para que te pongas así-dijo Jack

Ya es tarde Jack, esta vez no me podrás convencer para que te perdone-dijo Rias

Rias, por favor-dijo Jack

No Jack, es mejor que me dejes a solar por el momento-dijo Rias

Pero….

Por favor Jack-dijo Rias

Ok, estaré en la sala-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala para acostarse en el sillón_**

La cague ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

[Bueno compañero, debiste pedirle su opinión antes de hacerlo]-dijo Ddraig

No pensé que se pondría así, creo que esta vez si la cague en grande-dijo Jack

[De seguro lo olvidara en la mañana]-dijo Ddriag

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Las cosas entre Jack y Rias aun no se habían resuelto, Jack se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, Rias se sentía un poco mal por cómo se comporto con Jack, era cierto que Jack no le consulto sobre tatuarse pero sabía que no lo había hecho de mala intención de molestarla. Rias salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras para hablar con Jack_**

 ** _Ella al bajar a la sala y vio como su esposo estaba durmiendo en el sillón, pudo ver que Jack estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de papel en sus manos, ella con mucho cuidado tomo el papel para leerlo, ella se conmovió al ver lo que tenía escrito_**

 _"Perdón por no consultarte lo del tatuaje, fui un idiota debí decírtelo primero antes que lo hiciera, espero que me perdones amor"_

 ** _Rias solo sonrió y le dio un beso a la mejilla de Jack_**

Eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias subió a su cuarto y tomo una cobija para su esposo, bajo de nuevo a la sala y tapo a Jack con la cobija_**

Duerme bien Jack-dijo Rias dándole otro beso a Jack en su mejilla y antes de ir a su cuarto

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la sala golpeando los ojos de Jack, él comenzó a despertar y vio que tenía una cobija y una hoja, tomo la hoja y vio que tenía algo escrito_**

 _"Te perdono por lo del tatuaje, me parecen geniales pero no hagas esas cosas de nuevo son consultarme antes, me fui sola a la academia porque te veías lindo dormido y no quería despertarte, te veo en la academia terminando las clases, te quiero mucho amor"_

[Bueno compañero, parece que ya arreglaste los problemas con tu mujer]-dijo Ddraig

Sí, la verdad no me gustaba verla enojada-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en las afueras de la academia, todos los alumnos estaban saliendo pero Jack no veía a Rias ni a un miembro de su nobleza, así que decidió ir a buscarla al club para ver si estaba bien, al llegar se encontró con Rias, su nobleza y dos chicas que no había visto, era una chica castaña que tenpia su cabello peinado en dos coletas y la otra era peli azul con un mechon verde_**

Jack, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías haberme esperado-dijo Rias

Como no llegabas vine a verte-dijo Jack

¡Tú!-grito la castaña mirando a Jack con odio

¿Qué pasa chica?-dijo Jack

¡¿Qué acaso no nos reconoces?!-grito la peli azul

Nunca las había visto-dijo Jack

¡Tú, maldito!-grito la peli azul lanzándose a Jack

 ** _La peli azul saco una espada y…._**

 **¡CRANCK!**

 ** _Jack por suerte saco sus cadenas y las transformo en una espada para detener el ataque de la peli azul_**

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me atacas?-dijo Jack

¡Sínico! ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste que atacaste nuestra iglesia con tus hermanos y mataste a casi todas la personas?!-grito la peli azul con odio

¡¿Qué?!

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
